K N I G H T
by devilojoshi
Summary: Ksatria seharusnya mengawal raja. Tapi Naruto-seorang ksatria-yang bahkan benci pada raja yang notabel adalah ayahnya. Kenyataan yang dideritanyalah yang mendorongnya untuk itu. Dan Sasuke ada untuk itu. Untuk membuatnya melenceng dari jalan seharusnya./SasuNaru/yaoi/RnR?/updated chapter 3
1. Chapter 1 - Pertemuan

"_Baginda, kami sudah menemukannya," Seorang pemuda dengan jubah merah kehitaman berlutut, memberikan informasi yang diterima dengan baik oleh orang yang berada di singgana itu. _

"_Bagus, cepat bawa dia kemari! Aku sudah sangat menginginkannya," Suara berat menggema begitu kencang saat orang yang berada di singgana itu mengeluarkan perintahnya. Daya pantul suara yang berada di ruangan itu memang lumayan besar hingga membuat suara berirama rendah itu begitu terdengar jelas. Ruangan hanya dengan penerangan api kecil di setiap sudut membuat suasana di sana remang-remang._

_Pemuda berjubah merah itu menunduk, "Maaf baginda, tetapi 'dia' masih dilindungi oleh 'orang itu' dan 'pelindungnya',"_

_Suara geraman terdengar begitu kencang. Suara remukan sesuatu menyusul dengan menggelegarnya suara berat itu. "Buat dia kemari! Bagaimana pun caranya!" Suara perintah sudah diperdengarkan. Hamba suara itu pun kembali menunduk lebih dalam lagi, menerima titah sang raja dengan penuh rasa hormat._

"_Baik baginda!" _

"—_atau... kau akan kembali pada keadaan semula!"_

_Hanya suara desiran angin yang terdengar. Api hitam pun hilang dengan adanya seringaian yang mengerikan. Gelap malam itu menjadi saksi adanya barter antara kedua makhluk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**(Berbeda waktu—6 tahun yang lalu)**_

_Daerah kekuasaan kerajaan Bijuu diserang. Pada ksatria yang dikirim oleh Minato Namikaze—raja teratas dari kerajaan Bijuu—kembali dengan banyak luka, adapun yang hanya pulang nama. Para prajurit pun bernasib demikian. Banyak prajurit yang pulang dengan nama—tanpa tubuh sepotong pun—apabila ada pun hanya berupa koyakan sisa mahkluk buas, atau hanya potongan tubuh saja._

_Padahal hanya satu jenis monster, tapi bisa membuat satu wilayah kekuasaan lenyap. Manusia tidak ada yang selamat, bangsa peri pun hampir musnah karena perlawanan, bahkan teman sesama moster pun ikut diserang._

"_Moster apa itu?" _

_Minato membelalakan matanya melihat mahkluk didepannya. Mata birunya bertatapan langsung pada mata berwarna merah dan biru itu. Begitu intens, hingga rasanya dia tidak menginjakan kakinya disana. Hanya bertatap mata, tapi—kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? kekuatannya begitu besar! _

_Minato tersenyum, "Tidak ada cara lain ternyata," gumamnya saat perlahan monster itu mendekat ke arahnya. Perlahan, Minato pun menyambut baik uluran taring monster itu._

"_Minato-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan!?"_

_Sayatan besar dengan jatuhnya satu telapak tangan putih bercampur banyaknya darah menarik perhatian semua prajurit maupun ksatria yang ada disana. Minato dengan semua keteguhannya, memotong sebelah tangannya dengan pedangnya. Pedang itu terlihat sedikit bercahaya saat darah kaisar Bijuu itu bersatu dengan timpaan baja itu._

_Bau amis darah langsung tercium begitu udara dingin bercampur angin musim dingin itu menyapu tanah di bawahnya yang penuh dengan salju bercampur darah Minato._

"_Minato-sama!"_

"_Kaisar!"_

_Minato tersenyum saat mahkluk itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki—mendekat kearahnya semakin mendekat. Bau amis itu pasti membuat'nya' tertarik. "Ternyata memang bukan monster biasa. Kau bahkan tidak takut dengan darahku, dan malah menginginkannya," gumam Minato tersenyum. Perlahan dan terkaman akan terasa oleh raganya. Ah, Minato benar-benar menantikan hal ini. Dengan senyum yang mengembang seiring dengan adanya suara tebasan, dan suara menggelegar lainnya. Cahaya merah itu berpijar bersamaan dengan datangnya mentari._

"_**Dengan hanya melihat matanya aku yakin satu hal. Dia begitu kuat, bahkan untukku. Membelenggunya dalam tubuh yang paling dibencinya, dengan darahku yang mengalir dalam dirinya akan membuatnya sedikit jinak."**_

"—_**terbelenggu dalam sosok yang begitu rapuh dan manis."**_

"_Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**_

_**Knights ©Devilojoshi **_

_**Rated: T, M (for future chapter)**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, AllsemeNaru**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos, Yaoi, Little bit Gore and Dark story, Yami!Naruto, War Beast in future, dll**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Masih ingat dengan 'story of fox knight' yang dulu pernah dibuat trus di hapus? Ini remake'nya. Karena berpikir kalau story yang dulu belum benar-benar tersusun rapih alurnya, jadi diremake ulang. Dengan banyak perubahan disana-sini, beserta tambahan character.**_

'_**Don't like, don't read!'**_

_._

_**Prolog—Pertemuan**_

_._

_._

'_**Di saat aku melihat matanya, aku sudah tau kalau dia bukanlah mahluk dari dunia yang sama dengan mahluk yang berada disini. Tempatnya bukanlah disini. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh berada disini. Dia tidak dihendaki berada disini. Mereka telah membuat kesalahan karena, tempatnya yang sesungguhnya adalah... neraka.'**_

_._

_._

_In the morning_

_._

**Jinko**—tempat para manusia tinggal—berdampingan dengan beberapa mahkluk pendamping lainnya. Terletak di bagian utara kerajaan bijuu, posisinya paling berdekatan dengan kerajaan Bijuu.

Kerajaan Bijuu sendiri lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan kerajaan selatan. Tempat para jenis mahkluk saling berdampingan tanpa adanya pertikaian. Walaupun mereka berbeda jenis, tapi di kerajaan Bijuu setiap yang berbeda pantang untuk saling menyerang. Bahkan terkadang, banyak orang yang pergi ke kerajaan Bijuu hanya untuk mencari tempat tinggal karena serangan dari kerajaan para monster.

Kerajaan Bijuu terbagi dengan 4 daerah. _Selatan_, tempat yang mayoritas populasinya adalah bangsa peri—_**Heaven hills**_. _Utara_, tempat yang dihuni banyaknya manusia, sebenarnya hampir semua manusia berada di sana, mengingat jumlah manusia yang hanya tinggal tersisa sekian persen dari pupolasinya dulu—_**Jinko**_. _Barat_, _**Kanjou no tani**_—sebenarnya bukan daerah dari kerajaan Bijuu karena terletak di tengah-tengah kerajaan Bijuu dengan Kerajaan Arenas—yang merupakan kerjaan barat berada—di sana tinggal berbagai macam mahkluk, entah itu mahkluk dalam bentuk seperti apa dan spesies apa. Dan yang terakhir, _Timur_—di sana hanyalah daerah terlarang yang jarang dikunjungi semua orang; mitos mengatakan kalau di sana adalah tempat para dewa dan monster berdampingan, tetapi tempat peperangan akan terjadi suatu hari nanti—nama tempat itu adalah _**Kishi**_.

Tepat di tengah-tengah penduduk Jinko, terlihat 3 pemuda dan 1 pria dewasa berpakaian aneh—paling menonjol daripada manusia umunya.

Pakaiannya terlihat sangat sulit tapi juga terlihat simpel. Pakaian berupa beberapa lembar kain membentuk sebuah kaus utuh, berlapis 2 dan juga dengan satu jubah saling berbeda warna.

—entah hanya perasaan atau tidak, tapi setiap orang itu memakai jubah sesuai dengan rambut mereka.

3 pemuda diantaranya yang berambut kuning yang paling menonjol dari yang lain. Dengan senyum cerah, mata biru laut dalam. Pakaiannnya berwarna coklat muda, berpadu dengan warna kuning jubahnya. Rambutnya kuning cerah—sedikit terlihat seperti matahari jika terkena sinar—dan kulitnya berwarna tan karamel.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya pemuda kuning itu pada pemuda coklat berambut hampir sama potongannya dengannya—hanya saja terdapat berkas luka berbentuk segitiga di pipinya yang mulai berubah warna.

Pakaian pemuda coklat itu hampir sama dengan pemuda kuning, hanya berbeda jubahnya yang berwarna coklat tanah basah. Kulitnya putih dan matanya terlihat seperti anjing liar, bahkan giginya pun sama seperti anjing—terlihat taringnya lebih panjang dari kebanyakan orang.

Pemuda coklat itu menyeringai, melihat si kuning dengan tatapan yang berbinar. "Aku menemukannya di jalan, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjualnya saat kita melewati pasar!" jawabnya menggebu sambil menunjukkan batu permata berkilau itu ke atas sinar matahari.

Si kuning menatap benda berkilau itu dengan mata berbinar. "Apa itu bisa dijual?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku pastikan harganya pasti sangat mahal!" jawab si coklat.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam!? Kita sudah hampir sampai, dan kalian masih ingin berjualan, HAH!?"

Teriakan indah mengalir dengan munculnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang—tidak kuning seperti yang tadi—lebih panjang dan sama-sama bermata biru laut. Pemuda itu terlihat memerah menahan sesuatu. "Kalian tidak boleh pergi lagi!" teriaknya kemudian sambil menjewer kedua kuping telinga dua pemuda itu.

"ARGH! Sakit!"

Pemuda kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan pemuda coklat bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu menjerit sakit. Sedangkan, pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Deidara itu hanya terus menambah intensitas jeweran—tidak tau kalau sebenarnya, tenaganya itu bisa membuat cuping telinga Naruto dan Kiba lepas dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, Deidara,"

Suara lembut mengalun bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok lain yang hampir sama dengan pemuda kuning—Naruto. Minato Namikaze, satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar matang disana. Melihat pemuda yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya itu senyum yang indah. Melihat Naruto yang meringis sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah, Minato lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Melihat Deidara yang masih memarahi Kiba, Minato angkat bicara. Dia tentu tidak ingin terjadi banyak adu mulut. Ingat, dia orang yang ramah dan tentunya suka terhadap perdamaian.

"—kau mengerti!?" bentak Deidara pada Kiba.

"...sudahlah, Dei," Kata Minato lagi-lagi menengahi Deidara yang akan kembali memarahi kedua pemuda lainnya.

Deidara melihat Minato dengan pandangan memelas, "Tapi, kaisar?"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perangai mereka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minato, sedangkan Kiba hanya kembali pada aktivitasnya melihat benda di tangannya.

Dengan semua yang dipakai orang-orang itu mungkin hanya Minato yang pakaian terlihat lebih sulit lagi. Selain jubah berwarna putih gading bercampur dengan beberapa helai kaus berwarna kuning dan coklat muda, Minato juga masih memakai tambahan satu jubah di bagian dalam yang tidak berkibar—terlihat seperti tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu atau menyembunyikan benda.

"Tapi... aku hanya tidak mau kita terlambat lagi hanya karena mereka!" ucap Deidara masih tidak mau kalah.

Minato tersenyum, menepuk kepala Deidara pelan. "Aku yakin mereka juga pasti mau cepat-cepat sampai ke kerajaan," ucap Minato.

"Aku tidak!" Naruto menyela. Melihat Minato dengan pandangan kesal. "—aku masih mau membasmi monster!" ucapnya keras. "—kalau kaisar tidak menjemput kami, aku pasti bisa membunuh monster lebih banyak lagi." Akhirinya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Minato yang menatapnya terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kurama?" tanya Minato.

"...hah?"

Minato melirik mahkluk berbentuk rubah besar di samping tubuh Naruto—terlihat terus mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Ukurannya terlihat 6x rubah biasa, bulunya berwarna orange cerah, bermata kuning dan yang paling aneh adalah ekornya berjumlah 9. Kurama nama mahkluk itu.

Naruto melihat Kurama dengan pandangan mengiba, "Ya... aku tau," lirihnya melirik ke arah lain—enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Minato tersenyum, "Kurama pasti kelelahan. Apalagi dari 3 hari yang lalu dia tidak masuk pada pedangmu karena kau." Ucap Minato.

Baru saja Naruto akan membantah dengan melihat Minato tajam dengan mulut terbuka, tapi lagi-lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tidak mau diakuinya. Tapi, Naruto selalu berdebar melihat senyum Minato. Bukan karena terkesan, tapi lebih tepatnya benci. Rasanya seperti tersayat, saat dia tau kalau dia juga mempunyai senyum seperti Minato—orang yang paling dibencinya, sekaligus ayahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato.

"...aku ikut ke kerajaan saja," ucapnya.

"Heh?" Kiba yang dari tadi melihat percakapan antara Minato dan Naruto memekik indah. Dari percakapan itu, akhirnya dia tau kalau dia tidak bisa berdagang lagi. Melihat Deidara yang hanya terkikik disampingnya, Kiba memasang tampang kesal. "—aku tidak bisa menjualnya," lirihnya sambil melihat permata itu.

"Kau bisa menjualnya nanti jika kita pergi dari istana, Kiba!" ucap Naruto semangat, dan mendapatkan jitakan indah dari Deidara.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei~"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Kakashi-sensei~~"

"Naru-chan~"

_**CTAK**_

Naruto langsung menghentikan akting menjijikannya dengan Kakashi saat mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat—dengan sedikit belaian dari Kakashi. Berlari dengan kencang dan memeluk Kakashi dengan penuh kasih sayang ternyata mendapatkan respon yang cukup menyinggungnya.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa namanya berubah menjadi nama menjijikan seperti tadi? Dia jelas laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan seperti tadi. No way! Memangnya dia cowok apaan? Walaupun dia terlihat manis, bukan berarti dia mau dipanggil menjadi seperti wanita seperti itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, merusak suasana!" ucap Naruto memasang tampang ngambeknya—bibir dimajukan dengan pipi menggelembung memerah.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan dari murid kesayangannya. Perlu dijelaskan? Kakashi sebenarnya salah satu ksatria yang mengabdi pada Minato—karena dulu dia adalah murid Minato. Dengan segala bentuk balas budinya, Kakashi mencoba untuk menjadi guru untuk Naruto juga, tapi entah apa yang terjadi, berdekatan dengan Naruto sejak kejadian dulu malah membuat Kakashi merasa sayang pada Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bahkan tidak ayal Kakashi selalu bersikap aneh dan sedikit menjijikan jika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Kakashi mengacak-acak helai pirang Naruto masih dengan kekehan yang terdengar; karena jelas tidak mungkin orang tau dia terkekeh jika separuh dari wajahnya saja tertutupi kain hitam—ciri khasnya.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin bermanja-manja pada sensei," ucap Naruto masih dengan tampang imutnya.

Kakashi tetap tidak berhenti terkekeh, "Jangan seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu? Dan lagi, apa kau tidak rindu pada Kyuubi? Dia sudah menunggumu dari kemarin, kau tau?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan berbinar, "Tentu saja aku merindukan Kyuubi, dimana dia?" tanya Naruto melihat kanan dan kiri. Tepat saat melihat kebelakang tubuh Kakashi, Naruto melihat seekor rubah seperti Kurama tetapi berhiaskan mata semerah darah dan bulu kekuningan yang terdapat pada bagian lehernya—seperti kalung—menghampirinya. "Kyuubi!" pekiknya dengan kencang sambil berlari menerjang rubah itu.

Kiba yang melihat situasi tersebut menarik sedikit ujung baju Deidara membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Ah, kau belum tau kalau Naruto sudah ada berada disini sejak dulu ya?" tanya Deidara. Kiba hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Deidara tersenyum lagi dan membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula, melihat Naruto yang sedang bercengkraman dengan Kyuubi disana. "Naruto sudah ada sejak dulu. Dia anak angkat dari kaisar. Kau jangan bingung dengan sikap Naruto, karena seluruh istana memang tau kalau dia manja... walau hanya kepada beberapa orang saja," Jelas Deidara dengan mata menyendu diakhir kalimat.

Kiba melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama Kyuubi dan Kurama yang ikut untuk bercengkraman. Kiba mengerti, mungkin dia akan mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit apa saja yang terjadi di istana ini. Oleh karena itu, Kiba hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Deidara melihat Kiba dan tersenyum. Melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Di sisi lain, selagi para pengawal di sana sedang melihat acara melepas rindu dadakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Seorang laki-laki dengan luka melintang di atas hidungnya menghampiri Minato dengan senyum di wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga manis.

"Selamat datang, Minato-sama," sapanya.

Minato membalas sapaan ramah itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Iruka,"

Iruka—sebut saja seperti itu. nama aslinya adalah Umino Iruka, seorang ksatria tapi juga cukup bisa melakukan sihir dasar. Iruka tadinya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hingga dia bertemu dengan Minato dalam peperangan bangsa Bijuu dengan para monster. Peperangan pertama yang hampir memusnahkan semua bangsa Bijuu hingga akhrinya Minato harus turun tangan. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri sudah hampir mati saat peperangan itu karena diserang salah satu moster yang jelas sangat kuat, hingga Minato mengurung moster itu dalam sosok lain—sekaligus menghapus ingatan dan menyegel kekuatannya dengan sebuah taruhan besar.

"Pasti sulit membawa pulang anak-anak itu bukan, Minato-sama? Padahal jika tidak anda larang, hamba bersedia menjadi titisan yang menjemput mereka," Ucap Iruka sambil melihat Naruto.

Minato terkekeh dengan penuturan iruka, "Sedikit, walau sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang membuat semua itu sulit. Dia selalu saja ingin pergi untuk membunuh moster, dan membujuk Kiba yang memang dasarnya selalu ingin berjualan. Anak itu selalu saja sulit untuk dibujuk untuk pulang," jawab Minato.

Iruka menghela nafas, "Sulit membuatnya disiplin," gumamnya.

Minato hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, "Terlalu sulit untuk menrantainya disini, sedangkan tempatnya memang bukan disini,"

"Minato-sama,"

Minato melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih itu mendekat, tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Hamba senang anda sudah pulang. Kami sangat risau saat anda menempuh perjalanan begitu lama seperti kemarin," ucap Kakashi.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah berpergian saja, Kakashi," dan Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh iya, apa dia sudah disini?" tanya Minato melihat Iruka.

"Dia? Ah, iya... dia sedang bersama dengan Jiraya-sama, dan permaisuri di tempat biasa," jawab Iruka.

Minato tersenyum, "Aku harap dia bisa sedikit menemani Naruto dan membuat anak itu tidak salah jalur sebelum waktu itu datang kelak,"

.

.

.

"Suke-chan~"

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang dengan hakama bernada biru dongker berbalut beberapa kali menengok ke belakang—melihat permaisuri kerajaan Bijuu dengan pandangan datar. "Jangan panggil hamba seperti itu, permaisuri," jawab pemuda dipanggil 'suke' dan embel-embel –chan itu.

Permaisuri dengan rambut merah menyala dan gaun putih menawan itu tertawa, "Aku hanya menyamakan namamu dengan nama Naru-chan, Suke-chan," kekeh permaisuri itu.

"Tapi—"

"Et, kau itu sudah ditakdirkan dengannya. Aku hanya ingin membuat kau dan dia semakin serasi. Kau tau? Dia itu pemuda yang sangat manis, walau sedikit nakal," kekeh perempuan itu.

"Kushina-sama, Minato-sama sudah kembali dengan para ksatrianya," seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang menghampiri perempuan itu dari belakang.

Kushina—permaisuri yang tadi dimaksud oleh Minato, sekaligus permaisurinya—itu melirik ke arah belakang. Dengan senyum mengembang Kushina melihat Sasuke, "Akhirnya datang juga, kau bisa bertemu dengan Naru-chan sekarang, Suke-chan," ucap Kushina. Melihat ke arah salah satu jendela besar di rumah kaca itu, Kushina berjalan ke arahnya. "Jiraya, kita harus segera menyambut mereka," ucapnya halus.

Laki-laki yang disebut Jiraya itu membalikkan badan. Melihat Kushina dengan senyum lembar mengembang. Mengibaskan rambut putih tebalnya, Jiraya sedikit membenarkan baju berwarna merahnya. "Kita sambut mereka," ucapnya tersenyum membuat sedikit kerutan di wajahnya semakin besar.

.

.

Di taman belakang kerajaan.

Kerajaan bijuu sangatlah luas. Dengan banyak bangunan yang difungsikan berbeda, mereka bahkan mempunya hampir 100 bangunan di satu tempat itu. Di mulai dengan **bangunan barat** yang memang didominasikan untuk difungsikan sebagai tempat para ksatria. Di sana juga terdapat banyak senjata berbeda di suatu ruangan—untuk para ksatria dan penjaga. Satu ruangan lain untuk tempat pertarungan antar ksatria yang berlatih, dan beberapa ruangan lainnya untuk asrama para ksatria.

Dilanjutkan ke **bangunan selatan**, di sana terdapat banyak tempat yang tidak pernah terpakai. Para penjaga tidak pernah mendekat ke sana, hanya mereka-mereka saja yang memang ditugaskan untuk berjaga disana yang berdiri tegap terdiam. Entah apa yang tersembunyi di bangunan selatan, tapi hampir setiap hari para ksatria tertinggi—seperti Kakashi—akan berkunjung ke sana hanya untuk melihat-lihat.

**Bangunan timur** adalah tempat yang tadi disinggahi Kushina, Sasuke dan Jiraya. Tempat kesukaan Kushina. Taman bunga kerajaan. Tempat yang sangat indah, dan begitu tenang. Di sana terdapat banyak taman dengan air mancur yang begitu indah. Pepohonan yang rindang, dan berbagai bunga yang memang dicintai Kushina.

Bangunan terakhir adalah bangunan yang paling megah. Bangunan tertinggi dan terkuat penjagaannya. Bangunan paling utama yang diadakan berada di kejaan bijuu. **Bangunan Utara**, tempat ruangan-ruangan penting. Satu ruangan untuk ruangan khusus yang dipakai Minato—kaisar kerajaan Bijuu—dan tempat lainnya yang dipakai untuk sebuah pertemuan ataupun acara penting.

Bangunan Utara—di ruangannya, Minato dengan wajah serius menatap Kakashi dengan intens. Laporan sudah diterimanya, dan dia sudah pusing untuk memikirkan dengan banyaknya kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan isi laporan itu. Bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah kejadian dulu, Minato selalu mencari jalan keluar dari semuanya. Tapi, hanya jalan buntu dan beberapa darah yang tumpah karenanya. Semua jalan sudah dipakainya, bahkan dengan mengorbankan diri pun, Minato lakukan. Tapi semuanya gagal.

Kurangan sudah digunakan untuk sosok itu. Tapi belum tentu sosok itu tidak akan keluar seutuhnya jika sudah berada dalam kendali, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan sendiri sudah menyerah dan ingin terus mengakhiri semuanya.

'_Dia'_ berniat untuk menghabisi dirinya bersamaan dengan dunia.

Hingga Minato mendapatkan satu cara yang mungkin 'sedikit' mengubah kemungkinan di masa depan. Hanya tinggal membuat semua itu menjadi berjalan dengan benar, maka kemungkinan besar separuh dunia akan selamat.

Menghela nafas, Minato meletakkan laporan di tangannya. Mataya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik shappire indahnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang berada di sana. "Aku ingin semua ini disembunyikan dulu. Aku tidak mau dia pergi lagi, dan akhirnya tidak kembali," Ucap Minato seraya membuka matanya.

Kakashi mengangguk dengan hormat. "Mungkin memang itu yang akan terjadi apabila dia sampai tau. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila disaat dia pergi, _'mereka'_ akhirnya bertemu. Mungkin akan lebih parah dibanding perang beberapa tahun lalu," ucap Kakashi menghela nafas. Matanya memandang ke bawah, melihat lantai yang sepertinya lebih baik dibanding melihat ekpresi Minato yang sendu sekarang.

Kaisar Bijuu tidak pantas untuk menunduk lesu seperti sekarang—seharusnya. Tapi, untuk masalah yang terjadi sekarang, tentu Minato bukannya ingin melanggar semua itu, tapi... dia memang tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Yang diharapkannya hanya satu.

Keajaiban.

Tok tok tok

Minato maupun Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat ke arah pintu secara serentak.

"Permaisuri, Jiraya-sama dan Uchiha-san, sudah datang, Yang Mulia," teriak seorang penjaga dari luar.

Senyum Minato mengembang mendengar pernyataan dari luar. Dengan tegas Minato menyuruh penjaga itu untuk membuka pintunya. Menunjukkan tiga orang yang dari tadi menunggu di luar. Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum dengan hangat melihat suami, dan Kakashi yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Jiraya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Sasuke hanya melihat datar semua yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian,"

.

.

.

Di daerah sekitar bangunan barat, Naruto dan Kiba sedang berjalan-jalan. Kiba tadi memang sengaja meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya menuju kamarnya. Walaupun sudah diberi kamar khusus, Kiba malah meminta kamar yang sama dengan para prajurit lainnya. Dia bilang kamar khusus itu terlalu luas, dan tidak nyaman untuk dihuni sendirian. Kiba terbiasa dengan kamar yang biasa saja, dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Lebih ramai, lebih baik katanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya.

Naruto maupun Deidara tau persis apa yang dimaksud Kiba dengan 'lebih ramai, lebih baik'. Selain memang karena Kiba lebih nyaman berada di sekitar banyak orang, Kiba juga sekalian ingin menyalurkan hobinya.

"Kira-kira prajurit disini ahli dalam berjudi tidak, Nar?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat-lihat.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba. "Judi?" tanyanya bingung.

Kiba lupa. Naruto dengan segala kepolosan dan kebodohannya hanya tau cara membunuh moster, tidak dengan hidup di masyarakat, karena Naruto adalah anak kaisar yang otomatis dibesarkan dengan cara dididik sedemikian rupa tata krama—yang sayangnya tidak melekat.

Kiba menghela nafas sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Sulit menjelaskan sesuatu dari otaknya yang memang setengahnya hanya berisi judi, kepada kepala Naruto yang isinya hanya monster.

"Judi itu... semacam permaian yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau dengan judi." Ucap Kiba berbinar. Akhirnya dia bisa memberikan pengertian—yang kemungkinan—bisa dimengerti Naruto.

Naruto memandang Kiba takjub—jangan lupakan mata birunya yang bersinar, seperti berkata 'Hebat!'. "Benarkah? Judi bisa membuatku lebih kuat juga?" tanya Naruto berbinar.

Kiba menggaruk tekuknya bingung, "Mungkin," jawabnya ragu.

Aura berbinar dari Naruto dalam sekejap membuat Kiba—yakin—dia pasti buta sesudah ini.

"KALAU BEGITU, AJARI AKU!"

"Heh?! Ta-tapi...?"

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU APAPUN. TAPI, AJARI AKU!" ucap Naruto membara. Dalam sekejap memegang kedua tangan Kiba dengan erat. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba hingga hanya berjalak beberapa senti saja. membuat ekpresi Kiba menjadi sangat ganjil. Antara merona karena muka mereka terlalu dekat, dan... takut, karena mahluk polos di depannya ingin diajarkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, jika Deidara tau dia mengajarkan sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Naruto.

Uh, bahkan dia belum mau membayangkannya.

"Naruto,"

Fiuh... Kiba harus berterima kasih pada suara yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat Iruka yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tulus bertengger disana.

"Iruka-sensei!" Pekik Naruto beralih dari memegang tangan Kiba menjadi memeluk Iruka dengan erat. Iruka memeluk balik Naruto sambil terbahak. Naruto memang anak yang paling disayanginya. Terlebih anak Minato, Iruka seperti memiliki anak sendiri jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu, Iruka-sensei," ucap Naruto sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya untuk melihat ekspresi Iruka.

Senyum manis yang bertengger disana membuat Naruto merona. "Aku juga merindukanmu, rubah kecil," jawab Iruka. "Kau tau, hampir setiap hari aku harus berpikir apa kau akan pulang ke sini atau tidak. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya. Tatapannya sedikit nanar. Memberikan kesan yang memang sangat dramatis—tapi berbeda dari sudut pandang Naruto. Entah kenapa, Naruto seperti melihat kalau Iruka seperti berbicara, 'jangan pernah berani-beraninya kau kabur lagi dari kerajaan!'.

'_Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai guru sepertinya!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Bulu kuduknya merinding melihat tatapan nanar itu.

"Ja-jadi, a-ada apa Iruka-sensei kemari? Aku yakin, Iruka-sensei kemari bukan hanya untuk melihatku bukan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Iruka terkekeh pelan, mengacak surai pirang itu dengan gemas. "Haha, kau memang pintar,"

"Jadi?"

"Minato-sama ingin kau bertemu seseorang,"

Naruto mengenyitkan dahinya, "Siapa?"

"Kau akan tau jika kau melihatnya sendiri. Di ruangan Minato-sama, tapi aku tak akan bisa menemanimu. Kau tau, kerjaanku terlalu banyak walau hanya untuk mengantarmu, bocah rubah,"

Dan Naruto hanya dapat melihat Iruka pergi dengan seenaknya. Meninggalkannya untuk berjalan kaki sendiri agar pergi ke ruangan yang paling tidak ingin dia datangi. Beberapa kali pergi ke ruangan itu, membuatnya ingin mengambil pedang dan menebas orang-orang yang ada disana dan membakarnya dengan _'api abadi'_.

Tidak tau kah kalau dia benar-benar membenci Minato? Tapi orang itu malah selalu ingin dia berdekatan denganya.

"Kapan orang itu akan mati," gumam Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna shappire itu berkilat menjadi merah untuk beberapa detik. "...atau mungkin lebih baik dia saja yang membunuhku," lanjut Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

Dilangkahkan kakinya pelan. Kiba sudah tidak tau entah kemana—mungkin pergi ke tempat para prajurit untuk bermain JUDI. Jadi, Naruto hanya sendirian. Beruntung memang. Karena Naruto belum mau Kiba tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kerajaan ini. apalai dengan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Burung berwana putih saling berterbangan dengan teratur. Angin bertiup dengan hilir mudiknya manusia-manusia dengan segala aktivitasnya. Saling berbincang, anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan berlarian, dan banyak aktivitas lainnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam memandang ke depan.

Pintu gerbang berwarna putih yang gagah.

'**Pintu gerbang menuju kerajaan Bijuu.'**

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Tidak buruk juga,"

Dan beberapa burung gagak ikut berterbangan bersamaan dengan burung kecil berwarna putih.

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan melihat ke arah pintu yang terdobrak dengan kencang. Mata berbeda warna itu melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Jadi? Ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari?"

Mata shappirenya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang—sama sepertinya—memandangnya tanpa takut. Berdecih pelan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan dengan wangi manis itu. Matanya melihat semua yang berada di ruangan satu persatu. Orang-orang yang dikenal—dan juga dibencinya.

Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraya, dan...

"...siapa dia?" tujuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandanganya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto tau dia bukan manusia biasa. Bukan seorang bangsa bijuu—sama sepertinya. "Jadi kau memungut orang lagi?" tanya Naruto melihat Minato dengan pandangan menusuk dan menyeringai kecil.

Minato tersenyum dengan lembut. Kesabaran dalam hatinya memang benar-benar sedang diuji sekarang. Memilih anak yang tadinya memang baik hati, menjadi anak yang benar-benar benci padanya, menjadi penerusnya. Apa aku tidak salah memilih? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang akan terus bersamamu dan menjagamu, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

Hanya sekedar tester, apa disini masih ada yang ingat sama ficku yang dulu atau aku? Kalau memang ada yang berminat sama fic ini, aku sudah buat semuanya lebih rapih, tapi updatenya tunggu UN'ku selesai ya. Habis UN aku update semuanya sampai end, berhubung klimaks dan endingnya memang belum aku buat XDD

Ne, Loshi seperti biasa minta kritik dan sarannya readers dan reviewers^^ kalau bisa konkrit mengingat ini fic fantasi dan adventure, jadi aku mau buat serapih mungkin dari yang dulu^^

Mind to give me some review?


	2. Chapter 2 - Awal

"...siapa dia?" tujuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandanganya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto tau orang di depannya bukan manusia biasa. Bukan seorang bangsa bijuu—sama sepertinya. "Jadi kau memungut orang lagi?" tanya Naruto melihat Minato dengan pandangan menusuk dan menyeringai kecil.

Minato tersenyum terkesan lembut. Kesabaran dalam hatinya memang benar-benar sedang diuji sekarang. Memilih anak yang tadinya memang baik hati, menjadi anak yang benar-benar benci padanya, menjadi penerusnya. Apa aku tidak salah memilih? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang akan terus bersamamu, Naruto."

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**_

_**Knights ©Devilojoshi **_

_**Rated: T, M (for future chapter)**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, AllsemeNaru slight ItaDei**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos, Yaoi/BL, Little bit Gore and Dark story, Yami!Naruto, War Beast in future, dll**_

_**.**_

'_**Don't like, don't read!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 2-Awal

.

'_**Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja di awal. Aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah menyentuh darah—yang bangsa kita takuti—untuk diminumnya. Tapi ternyata semua itu berbeda. Dia memang istimewa, dia memang tidak seharusnya ada. Orang itu benar, yang bisa mengendalikannya hanya dia,'**_

.

.

_-In the afternoon-_

.

Pesta minum teh di taman kerajaan Bijuu terkesan sangat elegan tapi tidak membosankan. Alunan musik yang lembut berhiaskan cahaya kejinggaan dan angin sore yang berhembus pelan. Makanan yang tersaji beranekaragam di meja pun tidak luput menjadi aksesoris yang semakin menambah kesan mewah di sana. Pesta minum teh di kebun kerajaan yang sangat cantik. Semua ini dilakukan untuk menyambut datangnya para ksatria yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari dulu, dan juga pulangnya Kaisar Bijuu—yang keluar kerajaan selama lebih dari 2 bulan lamanya.

Semua orang yang berada di pesta tersebut saling bercakap dengan gembira, serta senyum yang menghiasi bibir mereka. Walaupun yang menjadi tamu hanyalah orang-orang yang berada di dalam kerajaan, tapi suasana seperti ini sudah termasuk menyenangkan untuk mereka. Tidak semua orang dapat masuk ke dalam kerajaan Bijuu—hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat masuk. Dan, tidak setiap saat juga orang-orang kerajaan dapat berpesta seperti ini. Menghadapi beratus-ratus berkas di depan meja tentu sangat membuat jenuh, selain itu tidak jarang adanya laporan tentang monster yang menyerang kediaman manusia membuat mereka harus segera turun tangan, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan lelah itu.

Seekor anjing putih besar dengan ukuran 10x lebih besar dari biasanya terlihat sedang tertidur lelap di bawah helusan pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang terduduk di bangku. Sesekali anjing itu menggeliat pelan saat merasa nyaman dengan helusan di ujung telinganya, dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat pasangannya bersikap manis seperti itu. Kiba dan Akamaru—tepatnya nama pemuda dan anjingnya, sebut saja pasangan ksatrianya. Kiba memang seorang ksatria anjing yang diramalkan harus berada di dalam kerajaan—karena eksistensinya yang akan membantu kerajaan saat terjadi perang kelak.

Sudah hampir 5 tahun lamanya kerajaan Bijuu mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud sebagai ksatria anjing. Kekuatannya yang dapat mengendalikan tanah, benar-benar akan sangat membantu saat perang nanti. Beberapa kali para orang-orang kerajaan Bijuu hampir berputus asa karena tidak adanya berita, ataupun informasi yang muncul ke permukaan sedikit pun tentang identitas ksatria anjing. Tidak sedikit pun mereka dapat menemukan orang dengan ciri-ciri yang diramalkan oleh peramal agung—Tsunade—dulu. Tapi, beberapa tahun terakhir, mereka mendapatkan ramalan yang baru dari Sasuke yang menyebutkan bahwa sebenarnya ksatria anjing berada dekat dengan mereka, dan juga Naruto.

Dan, tidak lama kemudian hampir seluruh orang di kerajaan dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Kiba. Dan entah itu hari yang sial atau memang sudah semestinya. Pada saat itu Minato dengan kekuatannya yang dapat merubah penampilan dan bentuk menyusup keluar kerajaan.

Para mentri tertinggi kerajaan gempar dengan menghilangnya Minato, hingga Kakashi datang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa, _"Ksatria anjing hanya dapat dibawa oleh Minato. Karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mungkin dapat membujuk mereka untuk datang ke sini."_ Itulah yang dikatakan Kakashi dulu, sekaligus membungkam mulut para mentri itu.

Dan benar saja, tidak selang dari 2 bulan lebih lamanya, Minato kembali bersama dengan Kiba, Naruto dan Deidara—yang juga saat itu menyusup keluar dengan alasan untuk menyusul Minato tanpa diketahui satu orang pun.

Sesuai dengan ramalan, Kiba dengan anjingnya, Akamaru, memang dapat mengendalikan tanah dengan sangat baik. Salah satu elemen yang memang digariskan ada sebagai pemisahan ketegori kekuataan.

Tidak jauh dari Kiba, Deidara dengan burung berwarna hitam kelam, berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari Akamaru dan mata putih tajam, sedang bersantai seperti Kiba. Memberikan buah-buahan dengan cara dilemparkan, lalu dimakan oleh Chiyoku—nama burung hitam itu. Deidara terlihat mengelus bulu yang berada di sayap Chiyoku sambil tertawa, tidak menyadari adanya mata hitam yang melihatnya dari kejauhan lalu memperlihatkan seringaian.

"Akhirnya," gumam sosok bermata hitam itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana. Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari keramaian hanya melihatnya dari bawah pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Melihat semuanya dengan mata yang kosong, Naruto menghela nafas dan melihat Kyuubi yang berada di samping kanannya, dan Kurama yang berada di samping kirinya. Kyuubi dan Kurama yang merasakan elusan di puncak kepala mereka menggerung pelan, saling melihat Naruto bersamaan. Kurama dengan mata emasnya melihat Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, sedangkan Kyuubi yang tadinya melihat Naruto dengan mata merahnya kembali mengelus kaki Naruto dengan kepalanya—isyarat menenangkan.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua rubah itu.

"Mungkin hanya kalian yang memang benar-benar menyayangiku," gumam Naruto mengelus kepala Kyuubi dan Kurama dengan kedua kiri kanan tangannya.

Naruto mulai duduk di bawah pohon itu diikuti Kyuubi dan Kurama yang langsung melingkupinya dengan ekor mereka—seperti seorang orang tua pada anaknya. Mereka terlihat seperti menjaga Naruto. Tertidur di paha Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum pada kedua monster kecil itu. Andai dia tidak menghancurkan pedangnya pada saat perjalanan kemarin, mungkin Kurama bisa membesar dan tidak terlihat lemah seperti ini. Berbeda dari Kyuubi, wujud Kurama yang asli bukanlah hanya sebesar itu. Kurama bisa berubah menjadi rubah yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari Akamaru yang sedang sedang dalam ukuran maksimalnya. Jika Akamaru dan Chiyoku bisa mengendalikan tanah dan air, Kurama bisa mengendalikan api. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya adalah monster salju—padahal berwujud sama.

_**SREK**_

_**SREK**_

"Keluarlah dari tempat itu, Teme," Naruto memilincingkan matanya ke sebelah kanan. Melihat sosok hitam dengan yang perlahan mendekat dan mulai memperlihatkan rupanya yang tertimpa cahaya jingga. Menampilkan wujudnya yang bak pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan. Sasuke dengan pakaian pesta kerajaan benar-benar terlihat tampan, sekaligus gagah. Tapi tidak dipandangan Naruto. Naruto malah mendecih pelan melihat penampilan Sasuke, yang dipikirannya semakin terlihat seperti bangsa Bijuu—padahal bukan. "Kau monster yang menjijikan," ucap Naruto mendecih bermaksud mengejek.

Sasuke menaikkan halisnya melihat reaksi Naruto—yang sebenarnya dapat ditebaknya. Ingat, Sasuke mempunyai kemampuan meramal. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak dapat seluruh hal tentang Naruto, Sasuke sedikit bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Terkadang Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kemampuan apa yang dimiliki Naruto sehingga dia dan Tsunade—peramal agung—juga tidak dapat melihat masa depan, dan masa lalunya? Bahkan untuk memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk beberapa jam ke depan saja sulit sekali. Sebenarnya seberapa kuat Naruto itu?

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang dilingkupi oleh dua rubah raksaksa. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya ogah-ogahan memakai pakaian pestanya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat kulit dada Naruto yang sedikit terekspor karena beberapa kancing atasnya tidak dikancingkan. Beberapa helai kainnya pun tidak terlalu tertata rapih. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pemberontak.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan melirik Sasuke yang tidak berhenti melihat ke arahnya—atau dadanya?

"Apa yang kau lihat, Teme?!" pekik Naruto membuyarkan penglihatan 'jeli' Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat mata Naruto dengan intens. Walaupun terlihat sangat terang dan bening, disana seperti ada sesuatu kesedihan yang terpendam. Sasuke mendengus menutupi segala pikirannya dari Naruto. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan datar, "Kau memakai baju seperti tidak pernah bisa berpakaian, Dobe. Apa kau terlalu bodoh sampai hanya untuk mengancingkan baju dan membenarkan kainmu saja tidak bisa?" tanya mengejek.

Naruto menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke—yang seolah mengejeknya. Dengan wajah merah Naruto mengkancingkan bajunya, dan membenahi caranya berpakaiannya dengan perlahan—seperti tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan kedua rubah dipangkuannya. Semuanya rapih, dan Naruto melihat Sasuke lagi dengan pandangan tajam—tidak terima. "_See_, aku bisa, dan aku tidak bodoh, Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tetap orang bodoh, Dobe. Hanya karena aku berkata seperti itu, kau baru membenahi pakaianmu, bocah bodoh," ejek Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Naruto naik darah. Belum ada sebelumnya orang seperti Sasuke. Berani mengejeknya seperti itu, dan membuatnya merasa tidak dihormati sedikitpun. Biasanya orang yang bertemu dengannya di kerajaan akan memanjanya karena dia pawaris kerajaan—setahu Naruto. Tapi Sasuke berbeda, orang di depannya ini malah mengejeknya habis-habisan. Andai ini bukan di kerajaan, mungkin Naruto akan langsung menantang Sasuke untuk bertarung. Lagipula, siapa dia berani mengejeknya, pikir Naruto geram.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?! Kau tidak lebih dari orang yang dipungut oleh kaisar. Monster tidak berguna yang bisa-bisanya mengabdi pada kaisar Bijuu seperti Minato. Atau," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Melihat Sasuke dengan seringain menyebalkan—tapi entah kenapa menyenangkan untuk dilihat Sasuke. Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "—atau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin memata-matai kami?" tuduh Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu tentangnya. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke akan melayani bocah nakal di depannya itu dengan senang hati. Lagipula, berbicara (baca: adu mulut) dengan Naruto cukup membunuh waktunya yang membosankan.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. "Dari mana kau dapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu, Dobe? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal karena tidak bisa keluar dari kerajaan ini, heh?" tanya Sasuke mengejek. "Menggelikan, dan sangat kekanakan," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat cukup tenang untuk sekarang dan hanya menanggapinya dengan mendengus. Memandang remeh Sasuke dengan kedua mata birunya yang dibuat lebih tajam, "Tampangmu memang seperti seorang mata-mata, brengsek,"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oh ya? Ternyata kau memperhatikan tampangku juga? Kau harus menjaga pikiranmu itu, Dobe."

Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak tanggung-tanggung monster di depannya itu. Sudah menyebalkan, brengsek, dan sekarang... kepedean?

"Untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu, hah! Aku berkata seperti itu karena memang dari pertama kali melihatmu, kau itu seperti mata-mata yang menyamar, brengsek!" geram Naruto.

Geraman Naruto ternyata cukup keras sampai sedikit mengganggu Kurama dan Kyuubi yang berada dipangkuannya. Geliatan dari kedua rubah itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengusap kembali keduanya dengan lembut, seolah menangkan mereka.

Sasuke tertegun. Ternyata Naruto memang sebenarnya mempunyai sisi lembut. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Apa masa lalunya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diperlihatkan pada orang-orang, sampai peramal sepertinya tidak dapat melihat masa lalunya? Sasuke benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebelum dia datang ke sini. Semua orang kerajaan Bijuu begitu baik, dan bijak serta santun. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Dari yang diketahuinya dari Minato, Naruto memang anak yang kurang dapat diatur.

Pertama kali dia masuk ke sini, Minato sudah memperingatkannya tentang Naruto. Pertamanya dia pikir, Naruto hanya seorang anak yang dimanja sehingga seperti itu. Tapi, setelah mengingat yang dikatakan Minato dulu, dengan kenyataan yang sekarang dia lihat sendiri. Naruto bukanlah seorang anak yang dulunya dimanja. Naruto memang disayangi sampai orang di kerajaan menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto seperti itu bukan karena ulah bangsa Bijuu.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto menghentikan elusannya pada Kurama dan Kyuubi. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang di depannya dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah mau Naruto lihat. Pandangan lembut, dan juga sedikit simpati? Pandangan yang sangat menjijikan dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Naruto lebih baik dipandang dengan sinis atau apapun, asal jangan seperti sekarang. Membuat Naruto melihat lintasan gambar berjalan di otaknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu—dulu?"

Naruto benar. Monster baru di hadapannya itu memang tidak baik. Dia tidak pernah menyukai orang baru. Apalagi orang yang selalu ingin ikut campur seperti Sasuke. Dia benci pada semua orang yang seperti selalu ingin ikut campur dengan urusannya. Dia kesal pada orang yang selalu ingin tau tentangnya. Dia benar-benar membeci orang yang selalu ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya—dan belaga mereka dapat mengobatinya jika sudah masuk.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika sudah tau semua hal tentangku?" terselip nada tantangan di sana, diperparah dengan mata yang menyipit. Sasuke tau, Naruto memang tidak suka ada orang yang ingin tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Dan Sasuke sedikit mungkin bisa menangani hal ini. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, Sasuke beberapa detik kemudia sudah kembali membuka matanya. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Tidak ada," jawabnya. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin si pirang di depannya ini bingung dengan jawabannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi hanya ini cara untuk membuat Naruto 'sedikit' melihatnya. Membuka diri padanya, sesuai yang diinginkan Minato. "Tujuanku di sini untuk mendampingimu. Bukannya aneh jika aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengerti sekarang. Dengan pandangan yang kembali menjadi biasa. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata kau memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan, Teme. Dengan kau menjadi orang yang mendampingiku bukan berarti kau harus mengetahui semua hal tentangku, bukan? Kau hanya tinggal mendampingiku, dan menjadi anak baik yang terus menjadi mata-mata Minato."

"Dan sekarang kau menganggapku mata-mata Yang Mulia Minato?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Terdengar seperti itu saat kita berbicara di depan Minato pagi tadi," jawab Naruto.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

"A-APA!?"

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan sudah tau ini yang akan terjadi. Naruto bukan tipe mahkluk yang dapat dikendalikan—dan didampingi. Dan sekarang, Minato dengan begitu santainya mendeklarasikan kalau dia mempunyai orang yang akan terus bersamanya—seperti seorang _bodygurad_—dalam kasusnya pengawal pribadi.

Mata Naruto menajam melihat Minato lalu sebentar kemudia terkekeh pelan, "Sebegitu pesimisnya 'kah kau untuk mengekangku hanya dengan darahmu itu? Hingga kau memberikan pengawal sepertinya?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tepat di bagian wajah. Mata Naruto beralih pada Sasuke, melihatnya dengan tajam, "...dan kau? Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan halisnya, melihat Naruto dengan tanpa minat sedikit pun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tau kau monster yang dipungut laki-laki itu. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mau menuruti perintahnya?" tanya Naruto.

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia tidak tau kalau ternyata penerus kerajaan Bijuu adalah seorang yang sombong, angkuh dan tidak punya sopan sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak habis pikir kenapa Minato—yang baik itu—mau saja membawa anak seperti ini ke dalam kerajaannya, ah ya.. karena Minato baik. Tapi apa yang dilihat Minato hingga membuat orang angkuh seperti itu menjadi penerusnya? Sasuke tau kalau orang di depannya itu kuat—terlihat dari auranya yang lebih kuat dari Minato—tapi tetap saja tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa sebuah kekuatan yang besar, jika kau tidak punya jiwa dan hati yang bersih? Sasuke sekali lagi mendengus. Dengan seringaian yang sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku rasa sikapmu ini sangat sopan bukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Orang di depannya ini menyebalkan. Peduli Minato, Kakashi, Jiraya dan Kushina yang sedang menyaksikan mereka, Naruto langsung saja mengangkat tangannya—seperti ingin melemparkan bogeman mentah. Dan yang terjadi,

_**PUK**_

"Monster ayam sepertimu tidak pantas mengataiku seperti itu, Teme," Ejek Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

_**CTAK**_

Mungkin jika Sasuke dapat dengan baik memperlihatkan emosinya, sekarang wajahnya akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat garang melihat Naruto dengan tajam. Tapi sayang, Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan emosi, jadi dia melakukan jalan lain.

_**CUP**_

"EH?!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Jangan seperti itu pada orang yang akan mendapingimu seumur hidup, Dobe," Sasuke menjauhkan eksistensinya dari Naruto. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Minato. Menunduk—seolah-olah membuat gestur meminta maaf, karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak baik di depan Minato, lalu bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Minato hanya tersenyum canggung melihat kejadian tadi. Dia tidak tau Naruto akan diam karena sikap tidak terduga Sasuke. Tadi dia juga tidak tau kalau Naruto tidak langsung menampar atau menghajar Sasuke, malah diam dan termenung. Ah, sepertinya itu ciuman pertama putra angkatnya, pikir Minato terkikik sendiri.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Minato, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu—kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke—berpikiran halnya sama dengan Minato. Pendekatan yang sangat ekstrim untuk Naruto sepertinya, pikir mereka semua.

Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Dunianya serasa terdiam. Ini hal gila. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak dan menyumpah serapahi monster yang sekarang di samping Minato itu. Gara-gara monster itu, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, dan dia dapat merasakan darahnya naik ke kepalanya dan berkumpul di wajah. _'Sial!'_ runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau..." Naruto menggeram kesal melihat Sasuke. beberapa detik Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut—membuat gestur menutupi mulutnya—tapi hanya beberapa detiak saja, karena kedua tangan itu langsung kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah—entah karena apa. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kepalan tangan yang kuat. Sedikit api berwarna hitam terlihat samar di antara kepalan tangan itu. Minato dan yang lain sudah mulai bersiaga—takut-takut Naruto benar-benar berniat menghajar Sasuke disini.

"Naruto!" Kakashi sedikit menengahi Naruto. Meraih pundak pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat dan kuat. "Kau berniat melakukannya disini?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tajam, lalu beralih pada Minato. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat geram berubah menjadi menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak berada di depan Kaisar," jawabnya. Melihat Sasuke lagi Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, "Kau tau, rasamu aneh, pengawal," dan Naruto hanya berlalu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kembali. Berniat meninggalkan ruangan Minato.

"Naruto," Minato memanggil Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Menghela nafas, mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya mengatakan 'hal itu' pada Naruto. Jadi dengan berat hati, Minato hanya berkata, "Dia akan menjagamu kemana pun. Ini perintahku, dan kau tidak berhak melanggarnya."

Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan Minato itu. "Terserah," dan melanjutkan kembali berjalan. Membuka pintu, dan keluar dengan langkah tegap. Tidak melihat sosok hitam yang mengamatinya keluar dari ruangan itu tersenyum.

_**-Flashback end- **_

.

"Aku lihat kalian terlihat sangat akrab?" Kakashi dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna emas berbentuk burung datang sambil tersenyum—tanpa melihat keadaan. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, Kakashi berjalan mendekat. "Aku lihat, kau melakukan pendekatan yang sangat _extrime_, Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengenyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bermaksud dekat orang bodoh sepertinya," ucap Sasuke menyebabkan dengusan keras dari Naruto. Mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kau menganggap itu juga tahap pendekatan?" tanyanya.

Naruto langsung melihat Sasuke tajam. "Tidak."

Kakashi terus tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua pemuda di depannya. Mereka memang sedikit berbeda, tapi entah kenapa Kakashi berpikir kalau anak muda di depannya itu dapat saling memahami dan cocok. Walaupun dalam aspek yang berbeda, mereka seperti sebuah mata pisau yang bersebrangan. Tapi, Kakashi tau...

—Sasuke dapat sedikit mengubah Naruto, kemungkinan.

Kakashi tertawa saat tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat Kurama dan Kyuubi di pangkuannya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya putra angkat dari Minato itu sudah benar-benar muak dengan kelakukan patnernya. Sasuke memang sepertinya senang melihat si pirang itu kesal. Memang Kakashi akui, kalau ekspresi masam kesal Naruto itu menggemaskan. Dengan wajah memerah karena marah, dan bibir imut yang menggerutu sesekali membentak dengan suara cempreng. Mungkin jika Naruto bukanlah anak yang diramalkan, Kakashi akan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku malas adu mulut dengan orang brengsek sepertimu!" Naruto segera berlalu sesudah mencaci maki Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih ramai. Sedikit mengambil cemilan untuk Kyuubi dan Kurama yang segera mengikutinya di belakang.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Kakashi melihat Sasuke yang masih melihat dimana Naruto menghilang di kerumunan banyak orang. Kakashi berjalan lebih mendekati Sasuke, dan berhenti saat dia sudah ada di samping Sasuke. Menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya dengan pelan, membuat Sasuke melihat Kakashi bingung. Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku rasa kau mulai tertarik padanya, heh?" goda Kakashi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, melihat ke depan lagi dengan tenang. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melenggang meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum melihatnya. "Sepertinya kalian memang cocok," gumamnya.

"Siapa yang cocok?" tanya suara dari arah belakang Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Kakashi menengok ke belakang. Melihat Iruka dengan balukan jubah coklat muda, dengan hiasan hampir sama dengan corak jubah Kakashi—seperti jubah berpasangan mungkin. Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Mereka sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu ne, Iruka-_koi_,"

Iruka mengenyitkan dahinya, memukul pundak Kakashi dengan sedikit kencang. "Siapa yang kau panggil _'koi'_ heh?!" bentaknya. Kakashi hanya tertawa sambil menggelus pundaknya yang menjadi korban _gebukan_ maut sang kekasih. Menenangkan rasa kesalnya, Iruka melihat ke depan dengan pandangan sendu. "Ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, dan berpisah," gumamnya pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

Di tempat Sasuke, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kakashi tadi. Mungkin dia memang tertarik pada pemuda pirang bengal itu. Sifatnya yang gampang marah dan kekanak-kanakan membuatnya tertarik untuk terus menggodanya. Selain itu, Naruto seperti punya semua daya tarik untuknya. Sifat, daya tempramennya, wajah, dan latar belakangnya yang sangat misterius itu seperti meminta untuk diungkap. Memberikan teka-teki sendiri untuk mengikat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, bukan sebuah seringaian sambil terus berjalan menuju kerumunan. "Dia memang menarik," gumamnya saat melihat Naruto dari jauh bermaksud mendekati Naruto lagi.

.

.

Deidara sedang mengusap sayang Chiyoku yang sedang melahap buah-buahan yang dilemparkannya. Deidara mengeluarkan pedang dengan bola bermata kuning di tengahnya. Melihat Chiyoku, "Kau lelah?" tanya Deidara. Dan burung dengan ukuran tidak wajar itu hanya mengangguk membuat Deidara mengarahkan batu permata kuning itu tepat ke atas. Membuat cahaya kuning dihiasi cahaya hitam berpedar muncul dari sana, bersamaan dengan angin kencang berwarna putih menyilaukan yang mengelilingi tubuh Chiyoku. Tidak lama, Chiyoku dengan cepat menghilang dan berubah menjadi burung kecil berwarna merah dan kuning yang indah dengan ekor yang sangat panjang.

"Beristirahatlah, aku tau kau sangat lelah karena belum beristirahat bukan?" tanya Deidara. Burung itu dengan cepat melingkarkan ekor panjang menjuntainya di atas kepala Deidara. Membuat sebuah lilitan berbentuk benda seperti mahkota yang indah. Deidara tersenyum melihat pasangan ksatrianya itu.

Tap tap tap

"Kau sudah lumayan hebat mengendalikannya," suara bass terdengar menyapa pendengaran Deidara.

Pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap melihat ke belakang. Melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam dengan luka di sebelah kanan kiri hidungnya, tersenyum dengan ramah padanya.

Deidara membulatkan matanya melihat sosok di hadapannya. Lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat saat mengatakan nama itu. Nama gurunya yang paling—dan sangat dihormatinya. Guru yang setelah perang para monter dahulu, Deidara tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Pahlawan untuknya. "Itachi-san?!"

Itachi. Laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam, dengan mata hitam yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah laku Deidara. Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan dengan umurnya. Walau kalau dilihat luka di kanan kiri hidungnya itu terlihat seperti kerutan, tapi jelas wajahnya tidak menunjukkan penuaan sama sekali. Entah apa dibilangnya, tidak tua tapi tidak juga muda mungkin.

Itachi melangkah sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, tersenyum seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tanpa rasa bersalah Itachi malah memeluk Deidara sambil mengucapkan salamnya. Tidak melihat Deidara yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_. Itachi menatap Deidara ramah. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Itachi menepuk pipi Deidara.

Deidara mengedipkan matanya. Merasakan tepukan ringan di pipinya, dia hanya menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab. Dia hanya shock. Dulu dia kira Itachi telah meninggal, dan jasadnya yang tidak pernah ditemukan itu karena tubuh laki-laki itu habis dimakan oleh para monster. Tapi sekarang, Itachi malah datang, tersenyum padanya, merangkul dan mengucapkan salam perjumpaan yang sangat lama.

Dengan enggan Deidara menatap wajah maskulin di depannya. Mata birunya mengisyaratkan rasa rindu yang sangat besar. Tidak berkaca-kaca, dan terlihat sayu, tapi Itachi jelas mengerti tatapan mata mantan muridnya itu.

"Hehe, aku tau merindukanku," kata Itachi terkekeh yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan mentah dari Deidara di bahunya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," gerutu Deidara kesal mencoba mengabaikan Itachi yang mengelus bekas pukulan di bahu tegap itu.

Itachi hanya tertawa melihat mantan muridnya itu. Deidara memang orang yang sangat disiplin, sedikit kasar tapi disaat tertentu akan sangat lembut. Dan sialnya, Itachi datang saat sikap sedikit kasar Deidara kambuh.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Itachi tidak membuka pembicaraan, tidak bertanya tentang keadaan bangsa Bijuu, tidak juga menanyakan keadaannya. Membuat Deidara sedikit mendesah lirih. Bukannya dia ingin diperhatikan, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika orang yang tidak bertemu cukup lama saling menanyakan keadaan bukan?

Deidara melirik beberapa kali ke arah Itachi yang terus tersenyum melihat ke seluruh penjuru pesta. Deidara sedikit menggerakkan badannya, membuat gestur tidak nyaman. Dia ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi rasanya aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain. Entah karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Itachi, atau karena mungkin sekarang dia berpikir kalau Itachi terlihat lebih keren? Oh, jangan ingatkan Deidara akan perasaannya yang dulu.

Deidara berdeham sedikit, melirik Itachi diam-diam. "Em, sebenarnya dulu Itachi-san kemana?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi beralih melihat Deidara. Tetap tersenyum ramah, Itachi dengan santai menjawab, "Berkelana. Ada suatu urusan yang harus aku kerjakan di luar."

Lagi-lagi mereka kembali terdiam. Setelah menerima jawaban dari Itachi, Deidara yang memang tidak tau harus menimpali seperti apa hanya ber-Oh ria saja. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya urusan apa. Tapi, jika dia bertanya seperti rasanya tidak sopan untuk ukuran guru dan mantan murid. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai urusan masing-masing, dan orang lain tidak terlalu berhak ikut campur atau mengetahui urusan itu apabila bukan orang yang bersangkutan sendiri yang berbicara.

Mereka terdiam, tapi sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Kalau tadi Deidara merasa risih karena tidak adanya pembicaraan, sedangkan sekarang dia merasa risih karena merasa Itachi memandangnya terlalu berlebihan.

Suasana yang sedikit kaku membuat Deidara berusaha menemukan objeck yang pas untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan, tidak sengaja Deidara malah melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah belakang istana—diikuti Sasuke dari jauh. Deidara sedikit bingung, karena Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang bukan kedua mahkluk manis, Kurama dan Kyuubi.

"Dei—"

"Itachi,"

Deidara langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Membalikkan badan melihat Minato yang tersenyum padanya.

Itachi dengan cepat memberi salam hormat pada Minato yang menjawab dengan senyuman cantik.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari lama, dan kau baru kembali sekarang," ucap Minato.

Itachi tersenyum, "Terlalu sulit urusan yang hamba laksanakan, Yang Mulia," jawab Itachi.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali ikut denganmu dulu," ucap Minato diiringi tawa renyah darinya. Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

Deidara melihat kedua orang dihadapnya dengan bingung. Matanya melihat Itachi dan Minato bergantian. Lalu beberapa saat langsung membulan penuh. "Tu-tunggu?!" pekikan Deidara langsung menyita perhatian di depannya. Dengan wajah horror, Deidara bertanya, "Mi-Minato-sama sudah tau Itachi-san tidak meninggal?"

Minato dan Itachi saling melihat. Dengan wajah polos, merasa tidak bersalah, Minato melihat Deidara dengan tersenyum, "Tentu, karena aku sendiri yang memberikan perintah itu. Lagipula... tidak ada yang bilang jika Itachi meninggal."

Jawaban yang telak!

Deidara ternganga.

Dia malu.

Dia terlalu kaget.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Minato. Semua spekulasi tentang Itachi dulu memang hanya sebuah pemikirannya. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau Itachi mati. Itu hanya bayangannya, karena terlalu shock tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Itachi hingga berpikiran seperti itu. Apalagi dulu, Minato pernah terlihat sangat gundah. Membuat jadi berpikiran sampai kesana.

"Jadi kau berpikiran aku meninggal?" tanya Itachi memecah pikiran berkabut Deidara.

Dengan wajah panik Deidara melihat Itachi lalu menggerakkan tangannya membuat gestur 'tidak'. Tapi karena Itachi melihatnya dengan intens, dan Minato hanya tertawa melihatnya, apalagi memang dia tadi berkata seperti itu. Deidara akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya. Dengan lesu Deidara mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakan Itachi.

"Ma-maaf," gumamnya.

Tawa Itachi meledak seketika. "Haha, aku tidak meninggal sama sekali, Dei. Darimana kau dapatkan pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Itachi masih tertawa.

Deidara hanya menggeleng lesu. Dia terlalu malu untuk membuka mulut. Pasalnya dia yakin kalau semua yang nanti akan keluar malah semakin membuatnya ditertawakan mantan gurunya itu. _Hell_?! Deidara tidak mau wajahnya semakin merona!

Semua itu berhenti untuk seketika saat salah satu pengawal kerajaan muncul dengan tergopoh. Minato, Itachi dan Deidara langsung kehilangan fokus saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pengawal itu.

... "A-ada monster di dalam kerajaan!"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai tanpa Kyuubi ataupun Kurama. Naruto sengaja meninggalkan kedua Bijuu kesayangannya itu saat makan karena ingin menyendiri. Dia tau sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya, tapi jika orang itu tidak menganggunya dia tidak akan keberatan—pikirnya.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di antara bangunan timur dan selatan. Dia pernah berpikir kenapa Minato melarang setiap orang untuk berdekatan dengan bangunan selatan, hanya beberapa orang dan pengawal tertentu saja yang boleh kesana.

'_Apa mungkin disana tempat kepala'nya' di letakkan?'_ pikir Naruto malas. Karena terlalu malas untuk berpikir dan entah kenapa mungkin dia sedang ingin menuruti perintah Minato, Naruto akhirnya berakhir disini.

Persimpangan gelap daerah kerajaan. Tidak menakutkan, karena walaupun gelap aura yang dirakan terasa sangat hangat. Tidak ada sama sekali aura negatif atau mengeringkan. _'Mungkin karena kekuatan Minato,'_ pikir Naruto termenung sambil terduduk di bawah pohon. Matanya melihat langit yang menggelap. _'Terlalu tenang,'_ pikirnya. Perlahan bola mata biru itu menutup, meninggalkan keheningan dengan sosok yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"_**Got it,"**_

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang berusaha mencari Naruto. Beberapa saat lalu dia memang masih dapat menangkap sosok bercahaya itu, tapi sekarang? menyebalkan sekali dengan kemampuan Naruto yang dapat tiba-tiba menghilang. Sihir menyebalkan, yang membuatnya kehilangan pemuda itu, sehingga dia harus berputar untuk mencarinya.

Ha-ah, sepertinya dia memang harus belajar lebih tekun. Sihirnya sekarang tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada orang yang akan dijaganya kelak.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Berjalan ke arah bangunan selatan. Tempat Naruto tadi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Deidara sedang mengarahkan para pengawal dengan berusaha tanpa mengalihkan keramaian. Berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak membuat gaduh, karena dia belum tau monster apa yang bisa menembus dinding penghalang Minato. Bukan monster sembarangan, dan yang pasti...

... "Jangan sampai Naruto tau akan hal ini!" perintah Deidara beberapa detik dengan lantang sebelum satu ledakan kecil tapi dapat ditangkap telinganya terdengar. Dengan nada geram, Deidara membubarkan para penjaga kerajaan itu. "Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

_**.**_

**A/N:** YEY, UN SELESAI! #jingkrak *hiraukan*

Mau kasih tau aja kalau fic ini akan update 1 bulan sekali, bergantian sama ficku yang lain. soalnya kalau dihitung ada 8 fic MC yang belum aku update ternyata Q.Q mengingat kalau 8 fic itu belum rampung semua, jadi aku mau fokus buat 8 fic itu setelah fic ini update tiap bulannya.

Buat yang udah review, kasih kritik dan saran... apalagi konkrit, Loshi kalian kecup basah ya #plakk XDD

**Kecup basah buat:** miszshanty05, gothiclolit89, hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, yuu (guest), aikhazuna117 (guest), Mii. Soshiru, Zen Ikkika (guest), Kuro to Shiro, RisaSano, Hikari No OniHime, yunaucii, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, ryu (guest), LNaruSasu

**Balasan review:**

AllSeme disini memang semua seme bakalan ada hint sama Naruto. entah itu ucapan, tingkah atau bahkan sampe kissu or lime dikit #digeplakSasuke.

Shika, Neji, dll bakalan muncul tapi bakalan ada pasangannya, bukan sama Naruto. paling Cuma hint aja nanti, tapi gabakalan ke persaingan cinta ne~ hehe

Aduh, kkhukhukhudattebayo pertanyaanmu banyak banget, mana Cuma bisa aku jawab 1 aja lagi.. semuanya masih rahasia, kalau aku bocorin ga bakalan seru dong~ yang Kurama itu jelmaan, dia itu siluman rubah, tapi dia beda sama Kyuubi. Sama jenis tapi beda #bingungya XDD untuk pertanyaan lainnya, bakalan dijawab seiring berjalannya cerita ne~

Ini pertanyaan pribadi nih, aku udah 17 *tua amat ya ToT*, iya nih baru selesai UN bentar lagi keluar, magang terus kuliah~ yey *pengennya*

...

Nah, udah dulu cuap-cuapnya.. silahkan memberi kritik, saran, koreksi dan lainnya sambil menunggu _'chapter 3-petualangan'_ nanti~


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara sedang mengarahkan para pengawal dengan berusaha tanpa mengalihkan keramaian. Berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak membuat gaduh, karena dia belum tau monster apa yang bisa menembus dinding penghalang Minato. Bukan monster sembarangan, dan yang pasti...

... "Jangan sampai Naruto tau akan hal ini!" perintah Deidara beberapa detik dengan lantang sebelum satu ledakan kecil tapi dapat ditangkap telinganya terdengar. Dengan nada geram, Deidara membubarkan para penjaga kerajaan itu. "Naruto!"

.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**_

_**Knights ©Devilojoshi **_

_**Rated: T, M (for future chapter)**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, AllsemeNaru **_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos, Yaoi/BL, Little bit Gore and Dark story, Yami!Naruto, Gentle Uke, War Beast in future, dll**_

_**.**_

'_**Don't like, don't read!'**_

_**.**_

Chapter 3-Petunjuk

.

'_**Dia memang sangat sulit untuk dibaca. Roda takdir yang dulu diramalkan akan membinasahkan semuanya. Berputar terbalik, membuat sang malaikat kegelapan terbahak. Menampilkan gigi putih dibingkai bibir pucat. Memanggil pionnya dalam sebuah pemainan yang berputar terbalik.'**_

.

_-In the evening-_

.

Naruto menyeringai senang. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan lancar di tanah dengan bantuan satu tangan—menghentikan bekas dorongan—beberapa angin sedikit berhembus saat Naruto berhenti. Menunjukkan seringaiannya melihat monster di depannya. Matanya mengkilap dengan sadis. "Aku sudah menunggu ada monster yang datang padaku," bisiknya tajam. Dengan posisi yang masih sama, satu tangannya yang lain mulai mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam. "Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu. Tenang saja, lebih baik kita bermain dulu, _ne_?"

Monster di depannya terlihat seperti manusia biasa, dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam yang perlahan menjadi pirang pucat , mata sewarna darah itu menjadi hijau, dan kulit putih yang semakin pucat, sekilas mungkin jika orang biasa tidak akan mengenali moster jenis seperti ini.

Mengibaskan sedikit rambut pirangnya, monster itu menampakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Ah, sebenarnya aku juga hanya ingin melihatmu," jawab monster itu. Monster berambut pirang pucat itu mengegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tangannya hingga Naruto harus bersiap jika ada serangan mendadak. Tapi ternyata tidak, monster itu hanya meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada. "Aku yakin kau penasan dengan namaku, bukan? Perkenalkan namaku, Temujin," ucap monster—bernama Temujin—itu memperkenalkan diri sopan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya lucu. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat monster yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum bermain denganku," gumam Naruto.

Temujin tersenyum. "Ah, aku tersanjung mendengarnya,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Temujin. "Ya, kau yang pertama. Dan aku harap, kau juga monster yang dapat memuaskanku, Temujin." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan api hitam di tangannya semakin membesar, dan mulai merambat sampai pada bahunya sedikit membakar lapisan kain yang melekat disana, tapi sama sekali tidak melukai kulitnya. Kulit Naruto di bagian bahu mendekati leher hanya terlihat memerah seperti melepuh—tapi dari ekpresinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

Temujin yang melihat itu hanya mendecakkan lidah. Dia tau, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu banyak bermain dengan Naruto. Tadinya dia hanya ingin melihat penerus Minato, sekaligus untuk mencoba kemampuan cahaya darah Minato. Tidak ada maksud untuk bertarung sama sekali dengan mahkluk yang tidak jelas seperti Naruto.

Menghela nafas lelah, Temujin mau tidak mau akhirnya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menyerang. Perlahan tangannya bergerak kebelakang, mengambil sebuah pedang besar di belakang pinggangnya. "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bermain sebentar," seringaian dari Temujin membuat Naruto memekik girang.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Temujin dan Naruto langsung memacu larinya—semakin dekat. Temujin menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya, dan Naruto hanya menyerang dengan tangan kosong berbekal api hitam di tangannya. Naruto menarik tangannya ke belakang dan saat dekat langsung menghentakkan dengan kekuatan penuh ke depan.

_**DASH!**_

Naruto menyeringai melihat Temujin yang memandangnya tajam. Naruto berhasil menghalau serangan Temujin dengan mudah dan tangan kosong. Dengan kuat, Naruto memegang mata pedang Temujin tanpa tergores sedikit pun, membuat Temujin membelalakan matanya. Sungguh dia tidak tau kalau Naruto dapat dengan mudah menumpuhkan serangannya.

"Kau tau? Api ini juga berguna untuk melindungi tubuhku selain menjadi senjata," Naruto menyeringai dengan lebar melihat Temujin yang mengenyit. "Dan kau tau lagi? Senjata yang aku maksud itu, seperti yang sedang aku lakukan pada pedangmu sekarang." jelas Naruto meneringai sambil melirik ke arah bagian pedang Temujin.

Halis Temujin mengenyit mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia melihat pedangnya—mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Matanya terbelalak melihat pedangnya yang sudah melelah pada bagian yang dipegang Naruto.

_**SRET **_

_**TAP**_

Temujin dengan cepat sedikit menghentakkan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Naruto dan segera menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Setelah dirasanya cukup menjaga jarak, ia melihat dengan teliti bagian pedangnya yang meleleh dan sedikit mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam. Matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya, tapi juga takjub. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ Pikirnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Temujin membelalakan matanya. "Apakah itu... api abadi?" tanyanya melihat Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ternyata kau tau juga. Aku salut padamu karena mengetahuinya, mungkin aku bisa memberimu hadiah sesudah ini." ucap Naruto. Melihat wajah Temujin sedikit mengkerut Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tenang saja hadiahku sangat memuaskan," seringaian itu lagi-lagi tercetak di paras manisnya.

Temujin meletakkan pedang itu di tempatnya. "Ternyata kau memang tidak dapat diremehkan. Pantas tuanku menginginkanmu,"

Naruto mengenyitkan halisnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Temujin. _'Tuan?'_ pikir Naruto. Menatap Temujin dengan tajam Naruto bertanya, "Siapa tuanmu?"

Temujin menaikkan halisnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak tau? Ah, padahal dia selalu saja menginginkanmu. Walau dia tidak bertindak apa-apa sejak dulu," keluar Temujin.

Naruto semakin bingung menatap monster di hadapannya. Jujur dia malas untuk menebak siapa yang menginginkannya itu. Tapi, dari semua yang menginginkannya, sepertinya tuan dari Temujin adalah salah satu yang menghalalkan segala cara, bahkan sampai mengirim monter seperti Temujin—yang mengantarkan nyawa—hanya untuk melihatnya.

Naruto mendengus dengan kasar saat pikirannya terpotong karena adanya langkah kaki tergesa. Hanya satu orang yang mendekat, dan Naruto tau pasti siapa orang itu. Bukan seorang penjaga kerajaan yang bertugas. Mata Naruto memelincing ke arah belakang. Dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat melihat orang itu datang dengan pedang di tangannya.

Beralih lagi ke arah Temujin, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang bergerak cepat untuk lebih mendekatinya. "Hiraukan dia, lebih baik kita bermain lagi," ucap Naruto.

Temujin mendengus mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Memiringkan kepalanya, dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Aku mau saja bermain lebih lama, tapi aku belum tau menerima resiko apabila aku lebih lama disini. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi." Dan dalam cahaya bulan yang mulai tertutup awan, Temujin yang tidak terkena sinar bulan menghilang dalam sekejap saat Naruto mengejapkan matanya. Meninggalkan tempatnya yang sekarang kembali tertimpa sinar bulan serta angin malam yang menyapu rerumputan yang sudah hancur tidak berbentuk.

Tempat yang semula sangat rapih, sudah menjadi tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi. Beberapa tanah terlihat seperti habis dicangkul dengan tidak beraturan, dan pepohonan juga ada beberapa yang batangnya jatuh karena terpotong.

Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya dia harus segera pergi dan mencari alasan saat ditanya nanti—walaupun pasti ketahuan karena dia tidak terlalu pandai berbohong.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," gumam Naruto.

Baru satu langkah Naruto berbalik untuk segera ke tempat diselenggarakan pesta. Sosok hitam yang dari tadi melihat Naruto itu muncul. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya, _'Sejak kapan dia disana? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya tadi?'_ pikir Naruto. _'Apa aku terlalu menikmati pertarungan tadi? Tapi aku yakin tadi melihatnya sedang bergerak ke arahku,'_ pikir Naruto lagi—tidak sengaja memiringkan kepalanya, imut.

"Dobe, sudah bersenang-senangnya?" tanya Sasuke mendekat sambil menutup sedikit mulutnya.

Naruto kembali pada wajah awalnya. "Sudah. Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, dan berlaga tidak melihat wajah imut Naruto. "Sejak kau membuat ledakan besar, dan berbicara seolah kau seorang penghibur yang sangat bergairah pada monster itu," Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada sinis yang sangat ketara.

Naruto tergelak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sadar atau tidak, Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke orang yang sangat lucu saat mengatakan kalimat panjang barusan. Semakin mirip dengan bangsa Bijuu itu, pikir Naruto.

"Aku memang sedang menghibur tadi,"

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Naruto yang sedang menyeka air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa saat menjawabnya barusan.

"Apa kau cemburu heh?" tanya Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menjawabnya. Sudah berapa kali dia digoda seperti itu oleh makhluk manis menyebalkan di depannya itu? ah, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya. Semenjak mereka bertemu, mereka sudah hampir selalu melemparkan godaan, ataupun ejekan yang berakhir dengan perginya salah satu dari mereka karena kalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas, terlalu malas untuk melayani Naruto untuk saling menggoda sekarang. jadi dengan pandangan datar, Sasuke hanya berkata, "Sepertinya Deidara akan kemari dengan beberapa penjaga mengingat ledakan yang kau sebabkan karena menghibur."

Naruto tergelak lagi saat Sasuke menekan dua kata terakhir di kalimatnya. Naruto merasa sangat terhibur melihat wajah tampan yang terlihat kesal itu. Walaupun pandangannya datar, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke kesal karena selalu ditertawakan olehnya. Dan, Naruto senang akan hal itu.

Naruto menghentikan gelak tawanya. Berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan dihukum. Tidak ada orang yang akan menghukumku karena bertarung di dalam kerajaan, dan menghancurkan area ini," ujar Naruto berlalu.

Sasuke berbalik melihat punggung Naruto yang menghilang. Mendengus dengan kesal, Sasuke melihat ke segala penjuru area. Melihat api hitam yang sepertinya tidak akan mati sampai ditemukan Deidara atau mungkin Minato sedang membakar batang pohon. Pandangan Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi sendu.

"Dia punya semuanya, tapi selalu berpikir tidak memiliki apapun. Berkata untuk menghibur? Yang benar saja!" runtuk Sasuke lirih dan berbalik dengan sekali sentakan kesal.

Tidak peduli pada area kerajaan yang hancur itu.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_-In the morning-_

_._

Naruto tersenyum di setiap suapan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Menguyahnya dengan gembira sambil bersenandung kecil.

Semua yang berada di meja makan itu melirik satu sama lain, merasa heran dengan perubahan _mood_ Naruto pagi itu. Tidak bisanya Naruto akan bersenandung dengan merdu seperti sekarang. Karena paling sering Naruto akan berteriak pada pagi hari.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Naru?" tanya Minato dengan lembut tersenyum pada Naruto. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Minato yang tepat sasaran.

Naruto menghentikan sesi makan manisnya. Melihat Minato dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, hingga pipinya yang tembem semakin terlihat lucu. Mata birunya sedikit menyipit. Mengangguk dengan semangat, Naruto melihat Minato dengan penuh minat. "Anda tau, Kaisar? Semalam adalah pesta yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan mainan yang begitu menyenangkan disana." Ucap Naruto mengangkat pisau makannya dengan tinggi dan mengacungkannya pada Minato—tidak sopan karena bersemangat, atau memang sengaja.

Tapi sepertinya Minato sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sikap tidak sopan Naruto, karena Minato malah tersenyum senang mendengar cerita Naruto. "Aku senang jika kau menikmati pestanya, Naru." ucap Minato tersenyum dengan sangat cantik.

"Aku yakin, kau senang karena tiba-tiba ada monster yang masuk ke istana 'kan?" serobot Deidara sambil memakan sarapannya dengan anggun. Melirik sinis Naruto dengan kesal.

Naruto melihat Deidara dengan cepat dan tersenyum. Menodongkan pisau makannya sekali lagi dengan objek yang berbeda, Deidara. "Ya, dan kau tau aku berkenalan dengannya. Namanya Temujin!" ucap Naruto berbinar sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau makannya.

"Na-ruto, si-simpan dulu pisaumu," sela Kiba tersenyum canggung.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali makan.

"Ha-ah, tidak berubah," lirih Deidara melirik Minato dengan sendu. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah semakin menyedihkan. Disana, Minato melihat Naruto dengan senyum senang. Mungkin karena Naruto selama ini tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya semenjak kejadian itu. Tersenyum dengan tulus saat menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menakjubkan.

Deidara menghela nafas, dan kembali makan dalam diam.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sepertinya sangat senang itu. Kushina yang mengetahui Sasuke melirik Naruto, tersenyum cantik, dan menyenggol tangan Iruka pelan, memberikan lirikan menggoda pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis.

"_Aku berharap Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum seperti sekarang,"_ ucap Kushina melalui pikiran pada Iruka.

Iruka yang mendengar sesuatu dalam kepalanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula yang bisa sihir seperti itu hanya Kushina, jadi dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sihir yang bisa memberikan suara lewat pikiran, bukan sihir tingkat tinggi tapi bukan juga sihir yang bisa digunakan setiap orang. Karena hanya orang yang berhati sangat suci lah yang bisa melakukannya, dan Iruka yang memiliki hubungan yang sebenarnya terlarang, tidak akan pernah bisa mempelajarinya seberapa pun berusahanya dia.

Kiba yang melihat interaksi di meja makan itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali makan dengan sangat lahap.

.

.

.

"Huft,"

Naruto memandang langit dengan sendu. Kedua tangannya dijadikan sandaran dagu. Sesekali menghela nafas dengan berat, membuat Kurama dan Kyuubi ikutan menggeram berat di sampingnya. Seperti kedua mahkluk itu cukup mengerti kenapa bisa Naruto sampai seperti ini.

Naruto bosan.

Berada di kerajaan yang dibelenggu dengan kekuatan Minato tanpa ada monster yang tidak bisa dia ajak bermain—bunuh. Dikelilingi dengan orang yang selalu sama setiap waktunya. Hanya berdiam diri, makan, tidur, belajar dengan Iruka tentang dokumen-dokumen di kerajaan, sungguh membuat Naruto jengah. Naruto butuh monster yang masuk seperti Temujin kemarin.

Berbicara tentang monster. Naruto sebenarnya masih bingung dengan monster yang bernama Temujin itu. Tidak ada satu monster pun yang bisa melewati penangkal yang dibuat Minato sekeliling kerajaan, kecuali jika memang monster itu sudah diberikan sesuatu sepertinya dan Sasuke atau memang monster itu lebih kuat dari Minato. Tubuhnya yang memang dialiri dengan darah Minato, dan Sasuke yang memang sudah diberikan tanda oleh Minato masih mungkin untuk memasuki kerajaan. Tapi Temujin? Dia punya apa?

Jimat 'kah?

Naruto menggeleng dengan pelan.

Jimat yang diberikan Minato? yang benar saja. Minato tidak akan mungkin memberikan sedikit kekuatannya dalam sebuah jimat untuk monster yang bukan berada dipihaknya. Dan dari yang Naruto ketahui semalam, Minato dan semua orang di kerajaan tidak mengetahui perihal Temujin.

"Huh, ini sangat membingungkan," lirih Naruto menggela nafas.

Mata Naruto membulat lalu tiba-tiba saja menggeleng lagi. "Tidak mungkin dia sama kuat seperti Madara kan," gumam Naruto mengacak-acak rambuatnya lalu menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menghela nafas seperti itu, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah. Dilihatnya Iruka yang sedang tersenyum sembali membawa beberapa gulungan kertas usang di tangannya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi mengetahui Iruka sedang melakukan pekerjaannya yang membosankan. "Aku bosan," lirihnya sambil menumpu dagunya di pagar yang memengelilingi balkon.

Iruka tersenyum tipis, "Hmm... kenapa? Bukannya di kerajaan itu menyenangkan," ujar Iruka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Iruka dengan bibir maju. "Tidak! Aku bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain. Tidak ada monster lagi yang dapat kuhabisi, dan—"

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu saja ingin memburu monster sih?!" Pekik Iruka melihat Naruto ganas.

Naruto cengengesan melihat Iruka yang berkobar di bawah sana. "Haha, soalnya aku suka bertarung!" Ujar Naruto girang.

Iruka menghela nafas, "_Ne_~ aku tau. Kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu supaya kau tidak bosan,"

Naruto melihat Iruka dengan berbinar. Secepat kilat Naruto melompat dari balkon itu, dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah dengan bantuan satu tangan. Naruto berdiri sambil melihat Iruka bagai melihat dewa. "_Ne_, Iruka-_sensei_ memang paling hebat! Kalau begitu aku ingin keluar dari istana!" jawab Naruto semangat langsung mendapatkan jitakan panas dari Iruka.

"Sakit!" rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Ucapkan permintaan yang lain! Jangan seperti itu terus Naru!" pekik Iruka.

Naruto memandang Iruka sebal. "Hii! Iruka-_sensei_ bilang ingin mengabulkan permintaanku," rajukan itu sama sekali tidak digublis Iruka. Malah dengan tatapan tajamnya, Iruka melihat Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan dan hampir memberikan jitakan panas lagi tepat di kepala pirang itu. Naruto yang melihat aba-aba Iruka melangkah mundur sesekali. "I-iya, kalau begitu aku ingin satu monster yang kuat!"

"TIDAK!"

"Ya! Kalau begitu aku ingin pedang yang kuat!" Pekik Naruto melindungi kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata—takut dipukul Iruka. Percaya atau tidak, tidak ada yang berani memukul Naruto selain Iruka, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Iruka menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan pelan. Tersenyum lembut saat Naruto membuka mata. "Kalau itu aku bisa mengusahakannya," kata Iruka. Menegakkan tubuhnya, Iruka menghela nafas sambil menggerutu tentang Naruto yang selalu merusak pedang yang dipakainya. Tersentak, dia melupakan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan dari tadi. Jadi Iruka melihat Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kemana Kakashi? Aku belum melihatnya dari pagi."

Naruto mengejapkan matanya. "Oh, Kakashi-_sensei_ pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat keluar istana," jawab Naruto polos tanpa tau kalau Iruka sedang meredam rasa kesalnya. "AH! Andai saja aku tadi ikut dengan Kakashi-_sensei_," keluh Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Perlahan Naruto melirik Iruka, dan menjerit dengan histeris.

"AAAA! IRUKA-SENSEI MENGERIKAN!" Teriakan cempreng itu menghilang seiring angin lembut sedikit dingin terasa. Naruto menggunakan sihirnya lagi untuk mengerjai Iruka yang sedang kesal. Nakal tetaplah nakal. Itulah Naruto.

Iruka merasakan nafasnya memburu karena ulah Naruto. diliriknya Kurama dan Kyuubi yang berada di atas melihat ke arahnya. "Kalian ditinggalnya lagi," gumam Iruka dibalas anggukan lucu dari kedua mahkluk rubah itu.

.

.

.

.

...

"Aku tidak tau kalau Itachi-san yang akan menemaniku mencari pedang. Padahal aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," Itachi tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Dia tau kalau Naruto memang cerewet, dan dia juga cukup suka pada sikap 'palsu' Naruto itu. Jadi, dia hanya diam dan sesekali menjawab jika perlu, bahkan tidak jarang dia menggodanya. Baginya menggoda Naruto itu sebuah bonus tambahan setelah melihat wajah manis Naruto.

"Itachi-san," panggil Naruto saat Itachi mulai membuka pintu tempat penyimpanan pedang—bangunan barat. Naruto melirik Itachi dengan mata birunya, "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau mirip seperti monster bernama Sasuke ya?" ucap Naruto melihat Itachi dari atas sampai bawah dan ke atas lagi—tidak sopan.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. berbalik hingga menghadap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Begitukah?" tanya Itachi tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memegang dagu dengan satu tangannya dan melihat Itachi dengan teliti, memberikan pose berpikir. "_Ne_, Itachi-san dan monster itu memiliki rambut hitam yang hampir sama, kulit putih pucat yang sama, mata hitam yang juga sama persis, hidung dan bibirnya saja benar-benar persis! Jangan-jangan dia adik Itachi-san!" pekik Naruto menunjuk dada Itachi.

Itachi sontak langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto. Menurunkan jari telunjuk Naruto, dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan. Mendekatkan kepalanya hingga hanya berjarak sejengkal di depan wajah Naruto, Itachi tersenyum dengan lebar. "Tapi dia tidak punya tanda lahir yang keren sepertiku 'kan?"

Naruto mengejap, "Tidak sih," jawab Naruto polos.

Itachi lagi-lagi tergelak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ah, dia tidak pernah berpikir jika anak seperti Naruto itu bisa melakukan perannya dengan begitu baik. Mungkin Naruto tadi hanya berkata sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya, tapi Itachi tidak pernah bisa menduga kebenaran tentang pemikirannya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, dan menganggap kalau Naruto berkata dengan tulus dan polos.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu melihat Naruto dengan senyum yang tetap terkembang di bibir seksinya. "Tidak usah bahas hal itu lagi, lebih baik kita bergegas memilih pedang yang kau inginkan karena aku harus segera memberikan laporannya pada Minato-sama,"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Ruangan penyimpanan berbagai senjata seperti pedang itu terlihat sangat gelap, dan sedikit berdebu. Naruto sesekali menggisik mata yang terasa kurang nyaman saat melihat di dalam kegelapan.

Sebuah lilin dengan batang yang tinggal sedikit di antara pintu di bawah tangga segera diambil Itachi. Menyalakan api itu dengan sihirnya, sekarang Naruto yang berada dibelakang Itachi tidak terlalu sulit untuk bergerak. Naruto menengokkan kepala melihat ke arah langit-langit. Disana terdapat banyak benda tajam yang digantung, mungkin jika saja tali yang mengikatnya sudah habis dimakan usia maka benda itu akan dengan mudah jatuh. Naruto menggidikkan bahunya sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Melihat ke segala penjuru dinding, Naruto bisa melihat benda-benda tajam lain melekat di dinding, dan banyak tombak yang berjejer di sana.

Clek

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang membuka pintu di bawah tangga.

"Ayo masuk, mungkin pedang pilihanmu ada disini," kata Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto segera berlari menuju Itachi tidak sadar sudah menginjak suatu benang sangat tipis hingga terputus. Sesuatu mulai bergerak dengan pelan hingga beberapa benda saling bergerak perlahan.

Itachi melihat Naruto yang menatap tidak percaya pada ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Banyak sekali pedang dimana-mana. Seperti sebuah surga pembuatan pedang. Itachi juga dulu sempat terpukau pada tempat ini. Ada selaga macam pedang disana. Mulai dari pedang yang terbuat dari bahan yang biasa, dan beberapa pedang dengan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar. Pedang-pedang itu dipilih oleh pemiliknya karena sebuah tarikan magis.

Seperti sebuah sihir, setiap orang yang memilih pedangnya, akan sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Kekuatan sihir dalam diri orang tersebut akan membuat si pedang yang dipilih menyesuaikan. Dan saat satu pedang terpilih dengan adanya rasa tertarik orang itu pada kekuatan pedangnya, maka pedang tersebut hanya akan bisa dia yang menggunakan—kecuali jika si pemilik sendiri yang menyerahkannya.

Naruto berkeliling melihat-lihat pedang yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Itachi mengelilingi tempat lain berselisih arah dengan Naruto.

Itachi melihat ke arah langit-langit saat suara gesekan terdengar. Suara dentingan baja juga mulai merayap melewati dinding. Itachi meletakkan tangannya di dinding depannya. Merasakan rambatan suara dari benda padat di depannya.

_**Grek**_

Mata hitam itu dengan cepat terbelalak.

_**Trekk!**_

_**BRUGH!**_

Dalam sekejap sebuah gempa kecil membuat dinding di depan Itachi hancur memunculkan lubang besar gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun. Tapi ada hal aneh. Dilihat bagaimana pun ruangan ini di desain tanpa ada celah untuk sebuah lubang besar. Apabila dindingnya rusak bisa diyakini yang akan langsung dilihatnya adalah sebuah tumpukan tanah merah, atau cahaya matahari langsung dari luar.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Itachi beranjak mendekat. Menengok ke belakang tempat Naruto tadi berkeliling memastikan anak dengan keingintahuan tinggi itu tidak ada. Setelah memastikan Naruto tidak ada, Itachi mengubah warna matanya menjadi merah menyala. Dengan mata itu, Itachi lebih mudah melihat tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Melihat bagaimana isi lubang besar itu.

Dalam.

Itachi bisa melihat tangga menuju ke bawah dari tempatnya. Tapi sampai mana tangga itu, Itachi tidak bisa memperkirakannya.

Itachi menghela nafas saat melihat lebih dalam lagipun dia tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Itachi-san,"

Itachi tersentak. Melihat ke belakang setelah kembali membuat matanya menjadi hitam. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Naruto melihat mata merahnya. Naruto sedang berdiri dengan tampang penasaran dan pedang besar berbalut sebuah kain coklat di pelukkannya. Matanya biru itu melihat Itachi sambil mengejap pensaran. Itachi membelalakan matanya. Bukan karena Naruto yang terlihat begitu manis dengan tampang penasarannya, tapi karena pedang yang dibawa Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, bukankah itu pedang Kaisar Bijuu?" tanya Itachi menunjuk pedang yang sedang dipeluk Naruto.

Naruto melihat pedang dipelukkannya sebentar, dan menglihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum. "_Ne_! Ini pedang kaisar. Aku mau pedang ini." Itachi tercengang mendengarnya.

Hei! Itu pedang milik Kaisar Bijuu secara turun-temurun, yang artinya pedang milik Minato. Tapi semenjak perang dulu, Minato tidak pernah lagi menggunakan pedang itu dan hanya menggunakan pedang biasa jika terdesak. Minato bilang, dia belum bisa menggunakan pedang itu lagi. Minato masih menunggu waktunya tiba untuk menggunakan pedang itu. Ini bukan saatnya, dan saat yang tepat akan datang saat dunia bergemuruh memberitahu.

Itachi berdeham pelan, "Tapi Naruto, kau tau itu tidak—"

"Ada apa disana?" sela Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan dan melihat ke belakang Itachi.

Itachi panik. Dia yakin ada sesuatu di bawah sana, dan Naruto belum bisa mengetahuinya sebelum dia memastikannya sendiri. Setidaknya dia bisa bertanya pada Iruka yang memang cukup mengetahui struktur setiap bangunan di kerajaan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Sebaiknya kita lapor pada Kaisar jika kau menginginkan pedang itu!" Itachi memegang pundak Naruto saat Naruto melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Itachi melihat mata Naruto lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya karena masih penasaran, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil mendapatkan izin dari Itachi untuk pedang yang sedang dibawanya.

Lumayan juga. Saat tadi dia berkeliling, tidak sengaja Naruto melihat satu pedang yang terlihat berbeda dari pedang lainnya. Setelah di dekati, dan dibuka penutup kainnya Naruto membulatkan mata kagum. Dia tau itu pedang yang harusnya digunakan Minato dan para Kaisar terdahulu, tapi dia juga akan menjadi Kaisar jika Minato tidak ada bukan. jadi, setidaknya dia punya hak untuk pedang itu.

Dan lagi, Naruto seperti merasakan satu tarikan asing akan pedang kaisar.

Itachi mendoro Naruto ke depan dengan sesekali melirik ke belakang. Tempat celah besar di dinding itu berada.

'_Tenaga magis yang sangat besar,'_ pikir Itachi dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa di kuncinya seperti semula. Dia akan kembali setelah semuanya aman.

.

.

"AKU MENANG!"

Naruto melihat ke kanan, baru saja dia selesai memberi laporan bersama Itachi kepada Minato perihal pedang yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ikut mengantar Itachi sekaligus memberitahu kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan pedang itu, sedangkan yang memberikan laporan Itachi. Beberapa kali dia ditanya perihal kenapa dia bisa memilih pedang itu oleh Iruka—yang kebetulan—ada disana karena sedang memberikan laporan juga.

"AYO PASANG LAGI!"

Naruto berhenti dari langkahnya. Di depan sana adalah bangunan khusus yang digunakan untuk tempat tinggal para penjaga dan pengawal kerajaan. Tapi Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan suara keras yang berasal dari sana. Jadi dengan rasa penasaran akan suara itu, Naruto semakin mendekat dan menengok ada apa disana—sedikit melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Matanya membulat tertarik. Disana Kiba dengan beberapa penjaga sedang berteriak dengan tampang yang berbeda-beda. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu Naruto melangkah mendekat.

Kiba sedang asik mengocok dua dadu dengan benda seperti gelas yang terbuat dari kayu. Tanpa merasakan kehadiran Naruto, Kiba terus saja berteriak untuk memasang taruhan yang banyak untuk dua dadu yang sedang dikocoknya. Para penjaga muda yang sedang asik bermain juga tidak sadar akan kedatangan Naruto. mata mereka tertuju pada benda yang sedang dikocok cepat oleh Kiba dengan kedua tangannya.

"Besar atau kecil!" teriak Kiba setelah meletakkan dengan kencang benda kayu itu pada keja di depannya dengan satu hentakan keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa percaya diri, karena dari tadi dia yang memanangkan taruhan.

Para lelaki penjaga itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Dari tadi mereka selalu kalah taruhan dengan Kiba. Jadi, dengan hati-hati mereka saling berdiskusi.

"Kecil!" Naruto bersuara dengan kencang.

Kiba mengangguk kecil mendengar suara di sampingnya tanpa melihat ataupun melirik sedikit pun, matanya terpejam dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh tapi malah terlihat lucu Sedangkan yang lain langsung melihat siapa yang bersuara tanpa persetujuan mereka. Sontak mata mereka membulat dan detik itu juga wajah kikuk dan gugup melingkupi mereka semua.

Naruto adalah satu orang yang memang sangat polos di kerajaan. Dan siapa saja yang melukai kepolosan penerus Minato pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Jadi, intinya tidak ada yang mau Naruto ikut permainan mereka.

"Tu-tuan Kiba," salah satu penjaga itu memanggil Kiba yang sedang sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa benar dia mengocoknya tadi. "Tu-tuan Kiba!" panggil orang itu lagi berusaha menyadarkan Kiba kalau ada Naruto yang melihat mereka.

"Ya! Sepertinya aku kalah sekarang!" teriak Kiba frustasi mengacak rambut coklatnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana tercekat. "A-apa maksudnya?" tanya mereka saling berbisik satu sama lainnya, lalu menggidikkan kepala bersama-sama.

Kiba melihat ke depan. "Kalian ternyata semakin tangguh saja," lirih Kiba membuka pengocok tadi. Memperlihatkan dua dadu hitam dan putih yang sedang menunjukkan angka kecil disana.

Sontak mata mereka membulat. "He-hebat!"

Kiba melirih, "_Ne-ne_! Ambil semua, aku kalah sekarang," kata Kiba bermuka sedih karena tadi terlalu percaya diri mengocok dua dadu itu dan mempertaruhkan seluru uangan yang didapatnya selama taruhan berlangsung. "Ha-ah, kalian hebat membuatku bangkrut seperti ini," decak lidah Kiba membuat yang berada di sana menggeleng cepat. Kiba yang melihatnya menaikkan halis bingung. "Kenapa kalian menggeleng seperti itu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Semua penjaga muda di depan Kiba lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat. Salah satu diantara mereka menunjuk seseorang yang berada di samping Kiba. Memeberikan isyarat pasti jika bukan mereka yang menjawab taruhan kali ini. Kiba yang memasang wajah bingung melihat ke sampingnya.

Mata biru dengan wajah seperti sosok anak dewa itu melihat Kiba dengan pandangan yang melelehkan. Perlahan menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku hebat bukan?" suara Naruto serasa berputar di kepala Kiba terus menerus. Perlahan suara Naruto yang merdu sedikit cempreng, berganti menjadi suara Iruka yang menjerit karena baru beberapa hari dia disana dan sudah membuat Naruto mereka tidak polos lagi. Dia malah memberitahu Naruto akan dunia taruhan—judi.

"Mati aku,"

Runtuk Kiba lirih sambil memejamkan mata lesu.

Para penjaga saling melihat satu sama lain. mungkin bukan hanya Kiba yang akan 'mati' jika ketahuan, tapi mereka semua yang bermain pun akan ikut terkena imbasnya. "Ka-kami ha-harus pergi," kata salah satu diantara mereka mulai mengambil satu langkah kabur.

Naruto tersentak dan melihat semua penjaga yang berada disana. "Eh? Tunggu!"

Gerakan mereka semua terhenti. Kiba masih meruntuki nasibnya.

Naruto masih dengan senyum lebar berjalan mendekat ke para penjaga muda disana, sedikit bergeser menambah jarak tubuhnya dengan Kiba. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Para penjaga melihat satu sama lain. "Bertanya apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kapan kalian bergantian berjaga setiap malamnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

_**A/N:**_ Sesuai jadwal, fic ini update 1 bulan sekali^^

Thank banget yang udah kasih semangat lewat review, atau kritik dan saran yang membangun. Kalian yang buat aku semangat. Kemarin udah aku kasih kecup basah, sekarang aku kasih pelukkan hangat aja deh XDD habis ada yang ga mau dikecup sih #hey XD

Pelukkan hangat untuk:

**Uzumakinamikazehaki**: Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**miszshanty05**: ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**hanazaya kay**: ini udah lanjut, semoga seneng.. maaf lagi ga panjang, makasih udah review^^

**RisaSano**: ayooo, siapa? Udah ketebak belum? Apa masih bercabang? XDD.. ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**Mii. Soshiru**: gomen, soalnya aku udah jadwalin kalau update bakalan langsung 2 fic. Jadi agak lama nunggu fic yang blum jadinya^^... iya, tenang aja lemonan Naru Cuma sama Sasu kok, tp masih lama dan jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Aku ga bisa buat lemon soalnya T.T udah kejawab kan SasuNaru kemana dan kenapa hehe.. makasih udah review^^

**LnaruSasu**: iya nih, blum terlalu merdeka sih soalnya masih ngurusin pendaftaran kulah Q.Q... hehe, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan sedikit rasa penasarannya^^... hehe iya iya, aku peluk erat aja dehhhh~ XDD.. makasih udah review^^

**Harpaairiry**: ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**Vianycka Hime**: kan kesan pertamanya harus lebih mendalam dong~ haha XDD iya, disini pokoknya Naru lebih kuat dari Sasu, tapi ya begitu deh *main rahasiaan*... nah udah tau kan apa ledakan itu hehe.. kapan ya? Mungkin bulan depan #loh XDD.. makasih udah review^^

**Lee Kiamho**: wahhh, makasih udah dibilang keren *bukan anda Q.Q* hehe... ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

Gomen untuk typos.. mind to review?


End file.
